Hollows Never Cry
by PlaguedAmbition
Summary: Even gods can make mistakes from time to time, what happens though when one places you in the wrong place? Read along and you shall find out ne? Hollow Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**PA: Hollow point story... there is so much you can do with these so I thought I would give it a shot, ya know see how it goes now that I have a bit more experience. It is going to be a little different this time around, and well... you will see why.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... wish I owed something...**

* * *

Madara was defeated long ago, but our blonde hero's work was far from over. It was funny in a way, the village he fought so hard for had all but made him an outcast. Apparently the fact that he was a jinchuuriki made him a danger to those around him, in this supposed time of 'peace'.

Naruto knew the truth though, this 'peace' was just the nations aiming their blade before they struck. He had failed. The world did not come to understanding. They did not know peace, and suffering was still happening throughout the land.

The lights were dimmed in his cabin on the outskirts of the village. A bottle of alcohol hung nearly limply from his finger tips. Around him were piles of crumpled up paper and cigarette butts. The once bubbly blonde had entered a stage of depression, the saddest thing really was that no one even knew. Hardly anyone came to check on him, mostly from fear of being branded the same.

Uzumaki Naruto was now an obsolete weapon, he pushed back the voice that was screaming at him from inside his head. Kurama... the two had been partners since his birth. They both knew what it was like to be hated and both of them despised the feeling.

Naruto gave a small chuckle as he finished moving some seals into position, extinguishing the cigarette in his mouth and taking a large gulp from the bottle in his hand before tossing it against the wall. The long blonde haired shinobi took his position in a large seal formula and took a deep breath, slowly bringing his hands up into the ram position.

He put his right foot in front of his left and started to channel as much chakra as he could, the symbols around him lighting up, an almost breathless 'Kai' came from his mouth as the room around him exploded in chakra, sending dust and debris into the air, obscuring vision of what had occurred.

It took but a few moments for the large form of an orange fox stood upright and roared, his tails flicking out to the side and clearing away the dust. Kurama was free.

Slowly he turned his head to the ground and saw what had become of his partner, the blonde slowly raised his fist up into the air and gave a bright smile, Kurama slowly lowered his own and bumped it against the much smaller one.

"I want you to live free friend, I want you to be all you can be Kurama," Naruto felt his strength quickly leaving him. He could faintly hear his friend yelling at him, what he was saying he couldn't make out though, "Be happy Kurama... don't become like me."

* * *

Naruto was surrounded by a blinding white light as his body slowly rose from the ground. His eyes blinked rapidly to try to clear his vision and see what was around him, "I mean you no harm Naruto-san."

His head darted around trying to find where the voice came from, it was all for naught though as a hand slowly cupped his face and guided him towards the owner, "W-where am I?" He questioned the white-haired woman in front of him, looking at her kind smile and warm aura, "And sorry but who are you?"

She slowly took her hand away from Naruto's cheek and frowned, "I am Kami, and currently you are dead Naruto-san..." She trailed off with a sad look on her eyes.

Naruto felt his body fall maybe a foot before he landed on his feet, slightly crouched down before dusting himself off and standing at his full height of 6'1. He sized up the person before him and gave a small bow, "Kami-sama... did Kurama become free? Or was that just a dream?"

The frown quickly turned into a bright smile, "Why yes actually, he and his kin have returned to their home dimension... he tried his best to save you, but in the end it wasn't enough..." Her frown had returned and she looked rather confused for a few moments, "Kurama was adamant that I tell you never to give up. That things might not be as far-fetched as you think."

Naruto shifted his body weight to one leg and gave a small scoff, "What's the point though? The war was over yet people still couldn't understand one another, we had all suffered yet, they still wanted to make others suffer more. I am just glad Kurama is able to live his life freely again in the end... if you see them again can you tell them I say hey?" Naruto gave a weak smile as he remembered how the world had become.

"I came here to offer you another chance at life actually," Kami suggested sheepishly, watching as Naruto rose a brow in her direction, "I believe this may have been what Kurama was talking about..."

"Why?" Naruto's question caused confusion on the deities face, thus he decided to elaborate, "Why would you give me a second chance?"

Kami took a handful of careful steps forward before placing a hand over Naruto's heart, "Because of this. You are a good person Naruto-san and you do not deserve the kind of life your previous one became, thus I wish to give you a second chance to live... to find the happiness that you are deserving of."

Naruto rubbed at his eyes for a moment before looking towards Kami, "What's the catch?"

"Pardon?" She questioned in shock.

The blonde shinobi let out a tired sigh, "There is always a catch when the opportunity seems too good. I merely want to know the downside of what you are offering."

Kami gave a small chuckle, "How very perceptive, yes I feel war is coming in this new life... and I feel you and one other could be pivotal to how it turns out. I can give you some time to think about it if you wish?"

A small smirk spread across Naruto's face as he shook his head, "No need, I can practically hear Kurama yelling at me for not taking this chance already. I thank you Kami-sama and hope I do not trample on your gratitude." He finished with a small bow while the goddess chuckled.

"Oh so formal, are you ready Naruto-san?"

"Hai Kami-sama." Naruto stood to attention and felt a strange sensation spread over his body before sleep claimed him and he was transported away.

A look of panic came across Kami's face, "I sent him to the wrong place!" She exclaimed quickly running about in a panic. She waved her hands around over the ground she stood on, it's visage slowly changing to resemble a large desert with a an over sized yellow fox, its tails holding bone tips along with bone covers over his paws. Black markings covered his form, but among the strange transformation he was able to sleep almost peacefully one the sandy floor.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, unaware of his observation as he struggled to get to his feet, for some reason he just couldn't move like he normally did, it was then that something yellow drifted into the corner of his vision and quickly caught his attention.

He snapped his head around to get a better look and found that it seemed to be attached to himself, _'A tail?' _He did a double take as he noticed another come into his vision, followed by another and another. In the end Naruto ended up giving a chuckle, _'Nine tails... Seems like I get to experience how Kurama felt for some time.'_

The blonde slowly moved his head to face where his hands should be, only to find paws. "I'm a fox?!" He yelled quickly managing to stand up and run forward a few steps before noticing he was finding moving easier already. Maybe instincts were starting to kick in?

* * *

"Oh I really fucked up this time... nearly as bad as... actually I can't think of anything to compare it to right now. It will come in time." Kami stated as she watched a group of hollows start to crowd around Naruto, already knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

_'It's like I am in second state of my transformation again. I wonder how much is the same?' _Naruto mused inwardly before hearing a soft crunch against the sands around him, _'I guess my yelling alerted them, who knows maybe they are not hostile?' _

Naruto took notice of a large purple humanoid looking creature. A bone mask of sorts covering its face, "Get the fox boys!" It roared causing the blonde fox to sigh before quickly leaping to the side, dodging the large fist of another strange-looking creature.

_'My reaction time seems to be the same... I wonder...' _Naruto reared his head back and felt a large amount of strange energy form in front of his mouth before he lowered his head, calling out a strange word on instinct, "CERO!" A blue-black beam came from the blondes maw and quickly took care of the creature in front of him and the majority of the group that had been standing too close to that one.

One was left, and Naruto had started to channel more of that strange energy to perform another one of those Cero things, only for it to drop to its knees and bow lowly. A brown goat with a small tuft of green hair atop of its head, "My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, I thank you greatly for what you have done today. I wanted no part in what occurred but our leader would not listen to me."

Naruto rose a paw up for her to stop speaking, "Firstly can I just call you Nel? Your name seems rather 'lengthy'." He got a small nod from the goat prompting him to continue, "You made no move to attack, if you had of then I would have released another of those Cero things." Nel gave another quick nod to his words, "Can you stop bowing? I don't like it."

"Hai Master!" Nel stood up quickly and observed the strange look Naruto gave her, "Is something wrong Master?"

The blonde fox decided to try something and attempted to point a tail at her, thankfully it worked out and did not leave him looking like an idiot, "Why are you calling me master?"

"You have defeated Nel's old master, thus you are her new one... I thought you understood how things worked?" Her words sparked Naruto to shake his head in a negative fashion, "Oh... I can leave if that pleases you?"

"No, it's okay, I don't want a servant though so maybe we could be comrades of sorts?"

"Comrade?" Nel questioned the fox seeing it give a small sigh.

"It means people who work together... at least I think it does, also call me Naruto please."

The goat nodded quickly and started moving over to its fallen comrades and taking bites out of them, the whole picture seemed off in Naruto's mind, "Dude what the hell are you doing?!"

Nel paused and looked at Naruto for a few moments before lowering her head, "I am actually female..."

Revelation dawned over the blonde fox as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly with one of his tails, "Sorry, but that doesn't excuse you from just eating your former comrades does it?" He really wasn't sure on that one, he didn't have too many female friends back in the Elemental Lands. Thinking hard about it Tsunade and Sakura did seem to get really violent when in the company of their friends... but would they eat them?

"I-it is what we do, we eat the fallen so that we become stronger and do not fall... it is sad, and I don't like it, but I want to keep living," Nel hung her head low as Naruto suddenly felt rather guilty here was someone that was doing something he couldn't picture most doing just to live. While he on the other hand killed himself... yeah he knew all to well that releasing Kurama was a one way trip, "You probably think I am some kind of monster right?" It sounded as if she was crying?

Naruto moved forward and stroked the side of her face with a tail gently, "Sorry, I kind of just woke up here so I don't know how things work. I don't know what to think of most things right now... but even I can tell you are not a monster Nel, so please don't get upset." The blonde tried to sooth seeing her nod gratefully to his actions and take a deep calming breath.

"I thought you had been here for some time though, your Cero was very strong, stronger than most I have seen."

Naruto gave a small foxy smile and laid himself down on the ground next to a still smoking body of one of the hollow he had blasted away earlier, on of his tails flicking forward and stabbing into it before he traced another through the meat to cut it. He was really starting to get the hang of it. He saw the shock on Nel's face but munched away at the piece of meat anyway, it was not disgusting, but it was definitely not ramen.

"C-can you do that for me too?" Nel questioned causing the fox to look to her, "My teeth are not exactly made for cutting so I have to tear and it is rather hard to eat and I don't like thinking about it more than I have to and it-" She was cut off as Naruto stroked the side of her face with a tail again.

"I can do that for you Nel, if you can explain more to me about where we are and what is happening?"

The green haired goat nodded quickly and Naruto gave a small chuckle as he cut out another piece of hollow. Nel took the finely cut piece of meat into her mouth and gave a few solid chomps before swallowing.

"This place is called Hueco Mundo, and we are called Hollows. For the majority of our life we are without emotion, apparently that changes though once we we move past being a Menos Gillian," She paused and quickly ate another piece of meat as Naruto nodded showing he was following her so far.

"I think you have recently evolved from the Gillian state... but that leaves me questioning how you seem to be so much stronger than you should. I mean that what you did today someone who has just recently evolved shouldn't be able to do. In a few months you will really become something to be feared, but for now you are still quite vulnerable. But anyway there are rumors of another level above our current one which is Adjuchas by the way. The state of evolution that is rumored to exist though is called Vasto Lorde. I have never seen one and don't exactly plan to."

"Hueco Mundo is basically an eternal battle grounds... only the strong survive here."

Naruto gave another nod as he stretched himself out and begun to move, "We should find shelter, I am starting to feel a little tired and would rather not sleep out in the open."

Nel looked at his retreating form for a few moments before quickly taking off after him, if she wanted to continue living then this fox was her best hope at the moment, "Hai Naruto-sama!" Her exclamation caused the fox to simple lower his head for a moment and sigh.

The rag tag duo walked in relative silence across the barren plains. No longer knowing how long they had been walking for, Naruto looked up at the sky and felt like giving a growl, "Is something the matter Naruto-sama?"

Naruto brought his nearly flaming tails forward and rubbed at his temples, he _hated_ honorifics, no he loathed them, if he was able to he would smash them apart and make it so they never existed, "The moon hasn't shifted, yet hours have passed."

"It is always night here Naruto-sama, it plays with your sense of time. I am sorry if I talk too much for your liking but I feel that if I don't I get 'lost'." Nel informed lowering her head as Naruto turned to her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Would you like to explain?"

Nel stumbled forward a few steps at being called out on her words, no one had even cared what she had spoken about with her last group, "A-are you sure? I mean I don't have to talk about it if you don't want to?"

Naruto stopped moving forward and looked at the nervous complexion of his follower with a frown, "We are going to be working together, I need to be able to trust you, I expect you to be able to trust me as well, or things will never work if we have to keep watching our backs from one another."

He waited patiently for her answer and was rewarded for such an act moments later, "I uh, thank you Naruto-sama. That means more than you could imagine. What I meant was that i get lost in my thoughts... I don't like that as I can feel myself slowly loosing who I am."

"I shall do my best to give you an ear to whisper to and a voice to hear, and if need be a shoulder to lean on, all I want is for you to offer the same should it be needed." The fox gave a small nod to Nel before flashing her a toothy smile

Nel gave a sharp nod to the fox, "Thank you very much Naruto-sama, it does mean a lot to me."

"Nel please," Naruto sighed out as he continued moving forward, "please stop being so respectful to me... I haven't done anything to earn it ... nor would I want a companion to refer to me as such."

"B-but that is how we are meant to address people we wish to show respect to right?" Questioned the goat.

Naruto thought on his response for a few moments, he hated honorifics... yet he had no idea why, he could recall fleeting images, possibly of a past life, but they were quickly leaving him, he honestly didn't feel like answering Nel's question... at least not honestly, "If you want to show me respect Nel, than please just call me Naruto and respect my wishes."

Nel stopped moving for a few moments, she smiled, even though it wouldn't be visible to anyone she still smiled, the foxy traveling companion she found seemed really friendly, and nice... hopefully they would be able to stay together for a while.

* * *

**PA: So what did ya think? A little short I know, but it would be huge if I tried to add anymore. So anyway kick us a review and let us know what you are thinking of it ya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**PA: Wow, the response to this story was amazing! There are a few brief time skips in this chapter, that is because they would have been long periods of time where next to nothing happened. There _will_ be changes from cannon, as you might have already noticed, as another large one happens in this chapter. At the end of the chapter is a new section I am trying with my Author Notes... it is simply to explain what I think people may or may not understand at the end of the chapter. If I get large amounts of questions all regarding the same thing in reviews, one will be posted before the chapter addressing this. **

**So I thank you all for reading and responding with your thoughts on the story. Hopefully you will enjoy the second chapter just as much, now to answer your reviews.**

**Karlos1234ify: The pairing will be NarutoXNellielXHarribel... that is going to be fun and awkward to write at the same time.**

**plums: Purely because at the time it happened, Naruto was _only_ and adjuchas, and those are a dime a dozen in Hueco Mundo. So he was not a major threat and there was not much point in reporting it. This will change.**

**Izunama: It is going to be strictly NarutoXNellielXHarribel, but in saying that some cannon events will be occurring that will make this... different... yeah...  
**

**LDSAuthor2013: All I can say to that is, curse League of Legends...**

**Breathless Voice: It is answered in the chapter:)**

**Mugetsu16: I thought about doing it that way, with having the development first, but then I was like, well Naruto has no idea what is going on... so introducing him to Nel would be a good way to fix that. So I have decided to do it Power up then Development.**

**L.B: 1- In a way.**

**2- He will not 'join' Ichigo.**

**3- still deciding, but good chance.**

**4- There will be the one.**

**5- No... using Jutsu would be icky in the Bleach universe... plus it is frowned upon, seeing as Naruto has been 'reborn' into the life of a Hollow, he will have Hollow powers not Ninja powers... skills will still be there, and some of his Hollow powers may resemble skills he used as a ninja, or ones that other ninja have used.**

**Guest: This will head down that path... but not for some time, and not in the normal way either, it will not be something to do with Aizen like most paths that authors seem to take... I am not 'dissing' them in anyway, I just like to be different :)**

**Unnatural Reader: Anything I can clear up, or are you sweet now?**

**pedrofaria339: I can too, I have already set plans in place for further down the line, so there is material waiting to be written for it for quite some time.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto, nor Bleach... the rights for both of those go to their respective creators.**

* * *

Naruto's paws hit the sandy ground of Hueco Mundo, his tails flicking around above him, their bone tips running through those that crowded around him, easily dispatching of those that had been pursing him and Nel.

The fox hollow snapped and snarled at those that came near, the sand beneath his paws soaking in a scarlet red, as his prey shifted and shuffled, slowly creeping forward. Nel took a step back from her comrade, already starting to feel his reiatsu shift, spiralling and expanding, seemingly trying to strike out at those around him.

The sands and winds of the chilly dessert flocked to the fox, ripping and tearing at anything that got in that path. Roars of pain, along with the tearing of flesh entered the air as the once blonde fox slowly become a dark bloody red, not from any form of evolution, but purely from the blood that was rushing towards him at high paces.

Naruto took a deep breath in slowing the winds around him, their roaring changing to a gentle hum, before he let out a fierce howl, the winds exploding outwards with it. Nothing was left alive sans Nel and himself. Seeing the winds return to normal the female hollow ran across the bodies that had been tossed and shredded towards the fox, "Naruto, Naruto you okay?" She chimed watching as he slowly rose and walked towards her, on of his tails gently raising and stroking the side of her face.

"I'm fine Nel. I didn't catch you did I?" His question was quickly answered by a happy shake of the goats head, letting him give a sigh of relief, "Okay, then let's eat... It seems my suitable hideout is still hidden from me."

Nel was genuinely confused at what he said , wasn't his hideout meant to be hard to find? Like wasn't that the entire point of it being called a hideout? Alas she didn't question him and merely lay down beside him, waiting for the tails to hand the final chopped meat over to her. In her period of waiting she noticed small blue streaks had started to appear near the hind legs of the yellow fox, "Gomen Naruto, but did you always have blue stripes on your back legs?"

The hollow in question turned at an odd angle to get a better look at the situation, his brows furrowing behind his mask. True to Nel's words there were two stripes running across his hind legs, one on either side, very fine blue hairs could be seen gathering near them, either to create more stripes or to join with the ones already there he did not know, "I did not... but it would seem that you have green spots forming on your stomach..." Trailed the fox.

He was rewarded with Nel quickly jumping up and checking in a frantic mess, only to realise nothing was wrong and sending a level glare at the blonde, "Muuu, that wasn't funny Naruto!"

"Oh? It seems I must have been mistaken... my bad Nel," The blonde quickly went back to carving up the meat for the two of them, using his enhanced senses to scout the surrounding area for hollows, thankfully finding none, meaning he could have a nice relaxing dinner/lunch/breakfast... yeah he still wasn't sure if this place had a time or not.

It was always night, even though Nel continued to remind him of the fact, and he had been in this world for nearly half a year now... it still confused the hell out of him, how was it possible for the moon to have not moved an inch since he arrived?!

Nel looked up and saw a far away look in the fox's eyes, a frown forming behind her mask, wondering just what was on his mind, "Naruto... why do you fight?" It wasn't the question she wanted to ask at the point, but it was one she found just as important.

"At a point... I wanted to show the world that peace could be achieved... at least that is what I can remember, it all feels a little fuzzy now, names and places have long since escaped me. But one reason that hasn't changed at all is, I don't like seeing those I care about being hurt, so I fight to protect... or have you not noticed that I do not go seeking fights?" The fox shifted his gaze to her for a few moments, seemingly studying her features before lowering it back to the ground atop his paws, his tails continuing to rip and tear through the hollows he had just butchered.

The female adjuchas widening her eyes for a moment, before letting them settle as a thoughtful look passed over them, "I like your reason, I think it fits you!" She cheered causing the fox to give a small chuckle.

* * *

Years had passed since that day, Naruto finding his mind further and further from his grasp with each moment. All he could remember now of his past life, was the need to protect, and that he wasn't allowed to give up.

He had found his hideout in these years, a place that now went by the name of Caverna de sueño eterno (Cavern of Eternal Slumber). The reason being that those whom entered never seemed to leave. Hollows had taken to posting signs in the surrounding area, warning one another of what lay up ahead.

It was hard to miss, normally this would have put the blonde fox off of it, but what had kept his interest would have to be, the seemingly endless twists and turns that made up its tunnel like system of a cave. There was only one safe path through to where he lived, alongside Nel and some strange creatures she had picked up along the way.

The first was Dondochakka Birstanne, he seemed to resemble a large frog, one that could walk on two legs, but a large spotted frog nonetheless, and was often called ' Dot Man' by the fox. He along with his 'brother' Pesche Guatiche, who resembled a purple ant, now followed Nel around like she was queen of the world.

Nel had often tried to get them to follow around Naruto with the same gusto, but after 'she' saved them from being eaten by a group of hollows they thought her to be stronger. Nel had tried to tell them that it was Naruto that in fact did it, but that was something they wouldn't accept, seeing as she was in a stance to fire her cero and the fox was not.

Naruto was more than happy to let them follow the young goat, after all... it gave her more people to talk to. He really enjoyed Nel's presence don't get him wrong, but in these lands, where fighting was near constant... he needed to be able to centre himself so he didn't lose track of his goals, to protect those he cared about.

His 'den' was littered with traps, even along the 'safe' path. The blonde had made sure that those whom wanted to escape the constant fighting of the outside world would be able to. It was a haven for those that were able to pass its tests... sadly they were incredibly few in numbers.

His ears twitched as he heard another trap go off, controlling his tails he shot them out to the walls, using them to help him to his feet. For the past few months he had felt stiffness all through his body, it was bothering him greatly, not to mention what had once been stripes, were now fully dark-blue hind legs.

Naruto limped forward, slowly making his way through the tunnels of his sanctuary, easily finding the room where Nel was currently playing with her followers, the goat quickly turned to face the tired looking fox with a frown, "Are you okay Naruto?"

"I shall be fine, but it would seem we have another intruder... their reiatsu is quite strong so I would like for you to accompany me... I doubt that the trap they triggered was strong enough to finish them."

Nel narrowed her eyes on the fox, he was definitely not okay. She saw the warning glance he sent her. He would have to be blind to not see the concern in her eyes, but he didn't need to be questioned about his state of health in front of other hollows. It could lead to people trying to strike while he was weak, effectively destroying the small amount of safety he was able to provide.

Thus the goat followed the fox down the halls, watching his disposition change as soon as they were out of earshot of thee others, no longer did he try to put on a brave face, his tails stopped swaying from side to side happily and he seemed to age thousands of years in a mere moment, "As you may have noticed, I have been growing weaker by the day... if this progresses I will not be fit to lead... if that time comes to play, I want you to take my position." Naruto stated as he had to use his tails to help move him forward again. Feeling the stiffness of his joints slowly getting the better of his will power.

"Naruto..." Trailed Nel, watching as he continued to move forward, coughing heavily, a white liquid falling out of his mouth from the action, "If you had of told me earlier, I could have asked some people to look for a way to help?!"

"When was the last time you heard of a hollow falling ill, Nelliel?" His words received no response, honestly he hadn't expected one so it was not surprising, "Come Nel, as I said... I may need your help to deal with this intruder, should they prove to be hostile."

"I'll do as you ask Naruto, but if I must take the lead... I want to have you as my advisor, I couldn't hope to handle everyone on my own. If that is okay with you of course Naruto?" While there was not many, currently ten other hollows lived with them, each in their own different sections of cave, Nel knew each respected Naruto greatly for what he did for them... she wasn't too sure the same respect would be transferred to her though. Most of them saw her as an airhead, and at times it wasn't that far from the truth... but she was working hard to fix that!

The fox gave a toothy grin, waving her over with his tail as they moved down the stony halls, it was not long until the sound of something thrashing about entered their ears, Nel grimaced under her mask while Naruto looked on impassively. Slowly they broke into a large open room, a huge scaly white snake had its tail caught in the trap, pinning it to the wall.

"*cough, cough* Serpentino (serpentine) adjuchas, regenerador (regenerative) type... your own ability have gotten you trapped inside here, otherwise the trap would have just removed your tail after a while... but because you have kept your regeneration... your body keeps healing before it can be removed properly..." Naruto glared at the snake in front of him, his tails slowly swishing back and forth, hanging high in the air like a guillotine ready to drop, "Why did you come here Serpentino? Do you seek to evolve to a higher level? Are you here to state your lust for combat? Or did you merely come for a tasty meal?"

Small strands of lightning snapped between the fox's tails as he hunched over and coughed once again, cold blue eyes snapping up and glaring holes through the snake in front of him, prompting it to answer his question, lest they face more than just a heated stare.

"Cyan Sung-Sun... that is my name, I merely wish to escape the lands around us... I am tired of being hunted and pressured into doing things that go against what I feel, just because I am female. There was a rumour that if one passed through these caves they would find a haven..." The large snake dipped her head, watching as the fox turned to look at the goat.

Nel shook her head heatedly, "Surely you must have heard how many have died in these caves then?"

"I would achieve freedom either way then, by death or by being welcomed into something more..."

Naruto lowered his tails and turned to walk away, looking back over his shoulder, "This choice is yours Nel, I trust you will pick the right one," he muttered as he turned the corner and left the two alone, an act that both confused and irritated Sung-Sun, thinking that the fox found dealing with her to be beneath him.

Nel on the other hand knew what this was about, Naruto wanted to see how she handled being on the throne for once. The goat like adjuchas carefully moved forward and released the trap, watching as the snake dropped to the ground with a heavy thud, Nel gave her best impersonation of her 'Naruto' glare as she had dubbed it to the hollow before her, "My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. _IF_ you are to remain here you must abide by the rules. Rule one, no fighting unless both parties agree to it full heartedly, this means, you can not bully someone into a fight, nor can you bait them... it must be agreed upon before hand, with a third party watching... this is to help each other beat away their 'urges' every now and again."

Nel stopped and looked at Sung-Sun who nodded slowly, partially understanding it, "Rule two, after you have found a place to call your area, you will be given a list of traps that you need to check daily... they are simple enough to understand and maintain... help will be provided the first few times."

"Rule three, if you find dead hollows in your trap, you are to take them to , what goes by the kitchen, where they will be chopped up and split evenly among everyone."

"Rule four, should you find a live hollow, contact myself or Naruto via flaring your reiatsu. Other than that, just relax and stay out of Naruto's way, he is pretty good the majority of the time, but like everyone he can get cranky... like really cranky... Do you have any issues with the rules in place?" Her 'Naruto' glare was in place and currently fixated on the snake.

Said snake flinched a little under the intensity of the stare before slowly shaking her head, "Is the food actually divided up equally?"

"I eat very little... and Naruto has taken to not eating at all for the current time... normally he eats the same amount he gives everyone else... if that is what you are asking?" Nel let her features ease up, somewhat understanding the girls current feelings.

"And Naruto is the fox that was here correct?" Sung-Sun's question was answered with a firm nod, "He doesn't look down on you for being a female hollow?"

Nel nearly burst into laughter at the statement, "Most of the hollows here are female, the reason being that Naruto believes us to not be as ruled by our instincts as the males... making it easier for us to live in situations like this, he believes us to think first and act second... something the males tend to get the other way around. He does not think less of us, nor does he force us to do anything. Recent things have come up, and I may be taking over for awhile... that is why I am passing 'judgement' so to say."

The two looked at one another for a few moments, seemingly waiting for an invisible signal to act, "And I welcome you to the family, also, just call me Nel... everyone else does, now come with me, there is much for you too learn about our way of life, just try to keep up okay Sung-Sun-san?"

* * *

Sung-Sun had adapted well. Naruto had watched over her progress, at first she needed quite a bit of instruction and coaching... but now she returned the gesture to others, a feat Naruto was more than a little proud of. He was still able to 'rule' so to say, but his time was drawing to an end, he could feel it in his body. It was slowly giving up as the blue covered more and more, like it was a plague of sorts. It had increased in its pace in the past year, it almost felt as if he was not long for this world.

He would have to speak to Nel again soon, tell her the real reason she needed to take his place, soon he would no longer be able to protect 'it'.

The fox hollow walked up the stairs carefully, using his tails to help maintain his balance. The passageway he just came from closing up behind him, blending into the wall. It became indistinguishable from the rest of the wall, something Naruto was glad for.

There was a soft knock on the door-like structure of his 'room' keeping others out while he was busy, the fox slowly lifted his head, feeling the familiar reiatsu of Nel, he limped over to his bed, which was in fact a dug out circle of stone with sand inside of it, giving a rather comfortable surface to rest on, "You can come in Nel, I had not forgotten."

Lately the goat adjuchas had taken to eating her dinner with Naruto, wanting to make sure her friend was actually eating for once instead of just starving himself. The door was nudged open and Nel pushed a large tray of meat in towards him and took a seat in front of Naruto, watching as he whipped his tails around to serve them the already cut up meat, it was something that had become a thing of sorts to the hollows living with them, each of them finding the thought of cut meat easier to ration and something they could always come back to.

"You look tired Naruto... are you sure everything is okay?" The green haired goat questioned the fox as he rested his head atop his paws, prodding the food in front of him with his tails.

Naruto ran his tail through the meat and placed it inside of his mouth, giving it a few swift chews before swallowing, seeing a look of relief pass through Nel's eyes, he spoke softly, she needed to know "I have just been thinking about a fair bit of late. It is almost time for you to take my place Nelliel. My cero has been growing weaker and weaker, not to mention my control over wind, lightning and my rage is now shoddy at best."

"Well, I have heard some rumours of something like this happening before, but the hollow in question was eaten before it came to an end," The goat let her head hang down for a few moments, "I understand though, I still wish for you to become my advisor. I still don't think I can do this all on my own!"

Nel could only watch in horrified fascination as the blue on the Naruto's back started to shift again, slowly moving to cover his head and stop around his forehead and eyes, the fox slowly closing his eyes, "Ahh, I was right... eating was increasing its pace..."

* * *

His eyes fell shut, the room around him being replaced by a scenery of darkness. Thunderous footsteps seemed to echo through his head, he was no longer resting on sand, it was a warm rock of sorts.

**"So... you couldn't even listen to my last words? What a disrespectful brat?!" **

Naruto tried to pull his eyes open, but something was keeping them shut, "I *cough* don't know what you're talking about..."

**"I told the white bitch, to tell you, to NEVER GIVE UP! I get here now and look at ya?! Pitiful... but at least you look the part now!"**

"I... I can... that sounds familiar... never give up. Thanks... I can remember your voice, just not your name... sorry about that, but thank you for reminding me!" Naruto pulled himself up to his feet, flaring his reiatsu out wide, letting it surround his body before shooting upwards, "*Tsk* To think I was going to just take it laying down... Thanks strange voice I can't explain."

* * *

With Nel, she was now pressed up against the wall, stuck watching as the cone of energy engulfed her friend, hiding him from her view.

A primal roar shock the foundations of the caverns, Nel worried that if this continued longer they would have to evacuate, she didn't understand, they had survived countless attacks from hollows on the outside, but one strange event like this, and it looked like they would lose everything that Naruto and her had worked towards.

As if answering her inaudible plea the reiatsu stopped, slowly slimming itself down and breaking away from the roof and floor, changing into a tightly wrapped ball, the odd streak of yellow and white breaking through the largely dominate blue.

For a brief moment it exploded and Nel thought she would be crushed under the pressure, her head hung down, feeling like it would snap if she tried to move, ahead of her she was able to hear something hit the ground, the pressure fading shortly after.

Nel slowly looked up to where she heard the sound, seeing white skeletal feet, large claws lining the toes, the white armour seemed to follow up his legs but large blue 'sheets' quickly covered that area, running down the middle of the 'sheets' were small bony diamonds, seemingly equally spaced apart.

They stopped just above the waist line, where the bone armour came back into play, it was a bleach white in colour, showing what she assumed were the outlines of human muscles. Clutched tightly in its right hand was a blue-gold bo staff, with sharp protrusions on either end, looking somewhat like a large double ended spear.

Around the shoulders was mattered blonde hair, which caused her to gasp, it was the same colour as what the fox had held earlier. She could see somewhat tanned skin on the cheeks of the creature in front of her, large white canines were present hanging over the edge of the blondes lips attached to the outside of his skin, his eyes forehead covered by a white fox-like mask, showing his near glowing iceberg blue eyes.

He had evolved, that was the only explanation Nel had for the situation, and from the smirk on his lips, it seemed Naruto knew as well.

"Nel... I know this is probably a given... but I feel much better now," He stated in an almost joking tone, clenching his fists tight and throwing out a few high kicks, "Should I already know how to move around in a new body? It feels like it's almost second nature..." Trailed the blonde as he pushed off the ground and flipped backwards on the spot.

Nel was relieved that he was feeling better, not to mention that she now felt a little safer with the blonde back to being himself again, "Well, if that isn't a Vasto Lorde I don't know what one could look like Naruto. You know it makes a lot of sense that their aren't more of you... if everyone becomes as 'sick' as you did during the evolution... it would be rather hard to fight off hollows in the open, if not close to impossible, only those that hide away and surrounded themselves with those they could trust would be able to make it through the evolution... not to mention it takes years... once the signs start to show before anything happens."

Naruto cracked his neck from side to side, giving the spear in his fingertips a twirl, "Now that I am feeling better, how about we hold a survey among everyone else... I was going to have you do this at some point once you took over... but I think that can be pushed back a little ne?"

"It's good to have you back, I was actually getting really worried about ya you know?" Nel chuckled out at the man walked up to her, he stood at around 6 foot 5, meaning he was taller than her be a large margin, he placed a hand on the side of her face and gave a small laugh.

"Yeah... I just had to remember never to give up. I got a somewhat friendly reminder of that, well at least I think it was friendly... but yeah I was thinking about making a kingdom, a place where Hollows can come to rest, only fighting if they want to while those who do will form scouting parties to feed the others. Or we could even halt their regression for them... if that is what they desire. It will be the shining beacon of Hueco Mundo, a place where Hollows have a choice in their lives... somewhere _they_ can call home, not just a crown for them to follow after! Will you help me Nel?" He gave a foxy grin as he slid his hand down the side of her hollow mask.

Nel looked at the hollow before her, she knew Naruto always had something else that he was hiding, but an idea like this was stupidly insane... but that was the fox she knew, "Hai, we'll do it together, like always ne?"

Naruto rose a brow under his mask as he examined the goat, something Nel took great notice of, "When did you get spots?"

It earned the same reaction as last time, with Nel jumping around trying to see what he was talking about. Naruto leaned back and started laughing, not a mocking laugh no condescending, but a warm and kind laugh... one that didn't suit being used by a hollow, "Muuu, still not funny Naruto!" Whined out the adjuchas with a pout behind her mask.

Naruto stopped laughing and slowly walked up to her once green tail and lightly gripped its end, bringing it out to the side for Nel to see, on the end was a dark black tip, "Seems like you captured some of my reiatsu... cause that wasn't there earlier Nel... congratulations?"

If Nel could beam a smile at the blonde, Naruto was sure that is what would be happening, Nel was a playful soul after all, he thought that fact should be familiar to him, yet he could not connect a face to these feelings.

"Now get some rest Nel, we have lots to do tomorrow."

* * *

**Author Note:**

Now a fair few people are going to be a little mad at how quickly Naruto progressed, but there are three major hints so far as to why it has happened, Chapter 1 'He tried his best to save you, but in the end it wasn't enough...' Kami says this to Naruto in regards to Kurama attempting to save his life.

The second is Kurama appearing as Naruto 'died' just a little earlier, what does this mean?

The third is that Nel was able to absorb hollow reiatsu, which I am making to be like demon chakra, from Naruto as he transformed into Vasto Lorde.

Now was someone able to connect those three? If you did, things will probably make a lot more sense, but if not it will be explained further in the story, much like how Naruto is protecting something.

I have decided to do my notes like this for now, expanding on points that may have been skimmed over, or what I think people may disagree with without having a proper explanation, there will be no huge give away to story plot here, as things that are important will only be hinted at... part of the fun of a story is figuring it out for yourself right?

The story will not keep having huge jumps like it has in the first two chapters, things will be moving at a much more linear rate now, development is going to occur and secrets will start to come into the open.

But anyway I hope you all enjoyed, and like always R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

**PA: Welcome to the real chapter 3, for those of you that know what I am talking about, yeah I dun goofed. But never fear, here is the real deal. I don't have a heap to say, as most of it is explained in the bottom of the chapter now. Oh no, there was one, Kurama's chakra sped up the hollow process by lingering in the air when he was done, meaning Naruto's spirit absorbed the lingering demonic chakra.**

**I tried to show this with the little hints, but enough of you asked for the explanation. Nel was used (Sorry Nel) to show that Naruto was not the only one that can absorb this excess chakra/reiatsu, as his transformation to Vasto Lorde infected her and started the lengthy process in her.**

**Anyway onto answering your reviews,**

**Lightningblade49: That is answered very quickly in the chapter.**

**Breathless Voice: Halibel joins up with them in this chapter, but is still a bit standoffish. Some filler arc will be used, others *cough Bount cough* should never even be thought of.**

**Karlos1234ify: Smart pick up.**

**Zomvee: I answered it up above for you:)**

**plums: I wanted to say yes to all of your questions right away, but from how I have it planned, _some_ hollows will have the ability to evolve like that, other will not. Don't worry Szayel will explain it all in time. Naruto's group will not all be female.**

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: One could also say that the huge drop in power, is because all of your strength is going towards the evolution of your body? But I do rather like this method. There are a few good ones out there, like all the other Vasto Lorde were killed in some old war, or that even all the Vasto Lorde just up and left the 'regular' hollows.**

**NyaNyaKittyFace: Naruto's spear is explained a bit more at the bottom of the chapter, but long story short, it isn't going to stay a spear, and his tails will make up for people getting past its reach.**

**InflatedChimp: I posted the reason just before the reviews:)**

**HALLIBEL: Don't worry your Fraccion will still be around, it will just take some time for you to gather them all.**

**Guest: Natural, most of the people with Naruto will go about it the Natural and 'old' way.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. I wish I did, but sadly that is not the case.**

* * *

Naruto's clawed feet struck against the soft sand in a rushed pace. His armoured plated bone legs on full display. Behind him were nine blue tails that swayed from side to side with his movements. His spear, clutched effortlessly in his clawed hand.

He felt a flare of reiatsu from this direction a while ago. It was outside his kingdom's borders, but it was close enough that he couldn't over look it. After all, it was not in his nature to turn a blind eye to someone in need, and that was exactly what he figured this was.

The flare was not controlled like it may have been if someone were using it to scare others away, no it was rushed and panicked, being used to draw attention towards the user.

A large dune was in front of him, with little effort he jumped into the air, clearing it and seeing the scene below him, a small group of hollows, numbering only four, was surrounded by a much larger one. The blonde hollow dropped down, blowing sand out in all directions.

For added effect, the blonde twirled his spear, blue black reiatsu flicking from it's tip, cold blue eyes narrowed on the adjuchas in front of him, he was part of the larger group and he held a venomous look towards the blonde, "I thought I told you to piss off, I don't want your kind near my borders. Hunting those that want to escape this bestial lifestyle we are forced to live."

One of the hollows beside the one Naruto was addressing laughed, "You have no presence, what do you expect to do!?"

Naruto raised his free hand, frowning as he looked at the hollow that spoke out of turn, "**Desgarrar!**" (Tear Apart)He flicked his hand forward, like it was too much effort, the hollow being ripped apart by what seemed like nothing, "This is your last chance, if I catch you near my kingdom again... I won't stop with just one, now piss off Yammy." Naruto's tone was kept even as he stared down the large hollow.

Yammy slowly backed away, the group of hollows that moved with him following, "This isn't over, one day... one day I will be your equal!"

The blonde gave a small scoff, "And one day I'll bend my knee to the Shinigami like Baraggan and his group of fools!" With a small wave of his spear he watched the hollows run, once they were far enough away he let his tails wrap around his legs again, giving him that 'robed' look, "Which one of you was flaring your reiatsu like the world was going to end?" He questioned, slowly turning around to see what could possibly be the strangest group of hollows he had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

A lion, a shark, a bat and a panther. Not a single one of them would look him in the eye, "Sorry, where are my manners? The name is Naruto. Leader of 'Sinfonia de la furiosa tormenta'. (Symphony of the raging storm.) I assume you were looking for us? Either that or you needed help and have no idea what sector you just walked into. I have to admit though, you are a pretty strange looking group, no offence meant, I just find the build up of your members... odd."

The shark narrowed it's eyes on Naruto before speaking with a soft, feminine voice, "You are Vasto Lorde?" It was a strange enough question, but from the looks he was receiving, she was clearly not the only one who wanted an answer to it.

"Yeah, I am a little more relaxed than the others. So sorry if I don't fit the picture you expected, but in saying that, ya hurt anyone from my Kingdom, and your life becomes forfeit." He stated coldly, taking in the different reactions he received from the group. They seemed to be shifting under his gaze, "I'm not going to ask you to follow me, that is up to you. We have already had this life forced onto us... I don't believe in making you do anything more. If you wish to come with, then do. If not, well, you can wait here for a few days then leave. I do not like those that creep around my borders." Naruto turned on his feet when a voice called out, causing him to pause mid-step.

"Hold ya horses, I'm coming with." It was the panther and from the looks of things he was speaking for the group, as each gave a stern nod, "I guess these guys are as well... The name is Grimmjaw Jaegerjaquez, and I am the most talkative of the group... if ya haven't figured out already?"

Naruto turned around to face them again, his brow risen behind his fox mask, "That's okay, everyone has their reasons for what they do. All I would ask right now is their name."

The lion gave a small bow of her head, "Franceska Mila Rose."

"Ulquiorra Cifer, and until now I have had no reason to speak." The bat like adjuchas stated in a dull monotone. His body completely covered with bone, while two large wings were attached to his arms.

The shark-like hollow, was by far one of the strangest things the blonde Vasto Lorde had seen. Her form was rather bulky, with large razor sharp teeth attached to the nearly oversized masked that covered her head completely. A large fin erupting from her back and her elbows, giving her some strange land-shark appearance, he watched in interest as she knelt down, her body twitching, and Naruto instantly stopping her.

His hands lightly gripping onto her arms and lifting her back to her feet, "I don't like people bowing to me, in any form. Not only this, but it looks like the action causes you pain, so please don't miss?"

The adjuchas widened her eyes behind her mask, giving a small nod to the blonde before her, "Tier Halibel. I thank you for your generosity and will make it up to you in anyway possible."

Naruto shook his head, "You don't need to make it up to me, just do the small tasks given to you each day like everyone else, and take care of yourselves. That is all I can ask of you. Do this and you will fit in."

* * *

A few hours had passed as the group travelled back slowly, they were terrified of what they saw, a dark grey cloud fell from the black night sky down to the sand below, "It is going to get very loud as we get closer, so when I open the path, enter. You can admire it when we are safe inside." Naruto informed and continued walking forward, holding his hand out as small drops of rain landed on his hand.

He watched as those behind him were marvelled by the feat, Grimmjaw naturally had to give a scoff at what Naruto said. While the rain, which they hadn't even heard of before, was impressive... he doubted that anything could top that.

It was starting to become clear that Naruto was telling the truth, they could already hear the thunderous sounds of the clouds. The blonde moved forward faster and placed his free hand against the large cloud, his lips moving but no one able to pick up what he was saying.

Then in a flash his tails shot out and stabbed into the cloud, pulling it open for the others, he waved the others to enter and watched as they did, breaking past the wall as the blonde jumped through and let it close behind him, he watched as their eyes went wide.

It was nearly silent inside the cloud, a gentle hum, that changed it's tone and tune every now and again, was the only noise they could hear. Their feet shifting on the strange ground below them.

"Welcome to my kingdom, the ground you are standing on is called concrete. You can walk on the sand like normal, or along the paths. It matters little, they were made as an experiment of sorts, some of us like them, others don't. Everything you see around you, was built by the hollows that live here. So I would ask you to be respectful. If you'll follow me, we can find a place for each of you. As you may have guessed by now, there are areas that work on researching new technology for us to use. Others that keep our borders clean and search for other hollows that are in trouble. Plus with recent developments we have a group that is working towards this thing called farming, they had seen humans doing it during one of their expeditions and wanted to see if we could reproduce the effects, and finally there is a group of people like myself, we make sure that everything is okay and everyone is happy. If there are any problems we ask that you come to us first so we may sort things out." Naruto quickly informed the group, watching as their heads nodded dumbly, trying to process everything he had said.

He quickly waved them to follow again as he stepped onto the path and gave a small sigh of relief, he rather disliked the sand, it always got caught in between his toes and under his claws. The group walked for a while in relative silence, approaching a large almost castle-like structure, it's large doors swinging open as a rather tall hollow came bounding out, " Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you not to just go out on your own?!"

A long time had passed since Naruto had become a Vasto Lorde. That much was clear from seeing the new form of the Hollow in front of him, a centaur, with a white chest plate, covering her breasts, long green hair flowed down her back with a few strands falling just past her eyes, a strong white helmet resting atop her head with two large horns coming out from either side.

"Nel, you truly worry too much." A long blue tail unwrapped itself from Naruto and gently poked the other Vasto's lords nose, "I was fine. Plus I found some interesting people while I was out there..." The blonde trailed off tilting his head back to the group behind him.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you guys there, my name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, But everyone just calls me Nel. I'm a Vasto Lorde along with Naruto here... I um, don't really have much more to add, so I guess I'll just tag along with you guys for a bit, seeing as someone skipped out on lunch again." Her accusing eyes drifted back to Naruto and she gave him a small glare, yeah he knew he was in trouble.

Naruto gave a small shrug as he met her gaze, gently sliding a tail along the side her face causing her to giggle, "I felt someone flaring reiatsu like crazy, I wasn't about to ignore it. I understand you were worried, but you should know that as long as the cloud stays around us, I'm fine." He gave a wide smile which calmed the girl, she still had a small pout on her face but gave a stern nod nonetheless.

"Fine, but next time you plan to do something like that," Nel paused for effect, something that made the other hollows around them stiffen, not quite sure what to expect to come from her mouth, "Take me with you! It can get boring around here without you and the others around."

That had definitely not been what they had expected, if their shocked faces were anything to go by that is, "Sure, but come I will need you to escort the females to their living quarters when we are done speaking." Naruto's words caused the two in question to stiffen and look offended at what they thought he was suggesting.

"They always give you the same look ne?" Nel remarked before letting out a small sigh, "Males and Females are kept in separate zones, this is purely because some of the females have been mistreated by male hollows in the past and no longer trust them. There are places where both of the sex's can live next to one another, but Naruto lets them make that choice in their own time. Also, thinking poorly on his actions will not make you any friends around here. He may have dropped a hint earlier, but in case you didn't catch it, he is the one holding the protective cloud around us."

Naruto waved them down again, quickly becoming tired of the action, "Come on, let's get inside and get finished with the introductory things."

* * *

It was now done pretty quickly, each was given this thing called 'paper' it was something that the humans used to write on. The funny lines on the paper were impossible to read but the blonde just smiled, 'I gained some memories of my former life when I became a Vasto Lorde, don't worry I have taught many people around here how to read and write.' He said, not installing much faith in the adjuchas.

Tier smirked, apparently it had the rules and stuff of what they could and couldn't do inside of the cloud. It all seemed simple enough to her when it was explained, she couldn't understand how someone could be stupid enough to need to have a constant reminder.

* * *

A certain panther sneezed before glaring around him, trying to find anything out of place, seeing nothing of the sort he continued to follow the blonde in front of him, desperately trying to remember what he has said.

* * *

Tier watched the green-haired Vasto Lorde in front of her with cautious eyes, she was listing the different groups that worked in this strange cloud city, keeping it safe for everyone else, when she was done the shark-like hollow let out a sigh, "None of those groups seem to fit me..." She trailed.

Nel looked up with a smile, "There is one last one, but it doesn't get that many jumping at it, you would be working with Naruto, checking the borders and making sure everyone is getting along well. He can do it himself, but if I don't send people with him... well he is a trouble magnet. If I leave him alone for too long then something is bound to happen."

Mila Rose wanted to give a shot at gardening, seeing as she had those large paws of her, she might as well put them to work right? Tier felt like smirking slightly, "I take after a shark, tracking is one of the things I excel at. I think that would be the best position for myself. Also didn't he go off by himself to show the males where they would be staying?"

"He freaking did it on purpose... I'm going to ring his neck! Pardon me girls, but I feel the fox hunt calling me." Nel excused herself as they stood outside the female section, the Vasto having already covered a fair amount of distance before skidding to a stop, "Oh, ask for Cyan-chan, she will show you around and help you out with anything you need!" Quickly taking off again afterwards, a large cloud of dust being kicked up behind her.

"Halibel-sama, was this really the best choice of action?" Mila asked in a hushed tone, causing the shark-like hollow to frown beneath her mask.

"I don't know Mila Rose. I will try to get close to this Naruto, see if he has any ulterior motives and mayb-"

She was cut off when a cheery voice spoke up from beside them, "Not going to work~" The voice nearly sung to them, causing them both to look around in shock at having someone sneak up on them, "The name is Cyan Sun-Sung, and I'll tell ya right now, he'll see through your intentions right away. I found that if you are honest with him, he'll be honest back, you need to worry about Nel though. She'll become really angry if she hears of you talking like this about Naruto."

Tier narrowed her eyes on the snake, "I take it you will tell them?" She questioned, getting ready to defend herself and Mila if need be.

"Nope. Because I was in the same position as you. That was some time ago though, before we moved and all that, but I can understand how you are feeling. Trust me, if you wanted to get away from all the fighting, you came to the right place. Things are pretty quiet here, well apart from when the boys go a bit overboard and start fighting with one another for fun. Also before you think I am joking, I'm not, they have this giant list of everyone that entered and each one of them agrees to it and the rules they put in place. They can get restless from time to time, but Naruto and Nel have set firm rules that they are not allowed here. And yes they follow their own rules, Naruto won't come over this way, that's why he sent Nel with you... also because he likes to play with her and knows doing this will get her riled up." The snake adjuchas informed as she studied the two in front of her.

The group stopped moving as they felt small flares from around the cloud, raise up one after another. Seeing the looks of confusion on the two new additions face's , Cyan gave a small sigh, "They are just letting us know that the change over went fine. Now let's get you all settled in, Mila Rose-san, I help with the farming and gardening so I can take you with me in the morning, but sadly Halibel-san, Naruto is very picky about who he takes out of the cloud, you'll have to prove to him that you are not your average adjuchas. He doesn't want to see us hurt, so he will only take the best of the best, that want to go, out with him. But anyway, come let's get you settled in."

* * *

Naruto looked at the two in front of him with his lips pressed into a thin line, around his neck seemed to sit his spear in necklace form, hanging horizontally with the sharp tips pointing out on each side, "You both want to join me on patrols? That right?" His question was quickly answered by two silent but stiff nods, "Well your reiatsu seemed to be quite strong, but having large amounts of reiatsu does not make you strong. It is how you use it."

The blonde gave his head a small shake, watching as the panther seemed to become quite aggravated at what he said. It seemed like a confrontation was rapidly approaching, thankfully for all those in the area, a gentle cough caused the two hot heads to turn their heads to the side.

Tier looked over the group of three, yes there were quite a few hollows that had gathered around them, she even heard some putting 'bets' down on what move Naruto would use to show them they weren't ready. The new arrivals had only been here a day, so they were still trying to get used to some of the strange everyday things that Hollows did around here. Plus they were still trying to find a place where they felt they could be of help.

"Tier-san, what can I do for you?" Naruto questioned, somewhat happy for the interruption.

Halibel gave a small nod of her head, "I too would like to join this patrol group. I have heard you are hesitant to take new members in, so I propose that myself, Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra. Have a mock battle, showing you that we are capable of handling ourselves? Of course, if you're still not pleased afterwards, we will drop the subject and find another group to join."

Naruto stroked the fangs that rested on his face in thought, "I do like people that can think, if Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra agree, I have no problems... Smart move Tier-san."

The fox Vasto Lorde watched as the bat took to the air, flying high above the two ground bound adjuchas. Naruto bit into his thumbs, flicking them out to the side and erecting a tall wind tower around them, "You can not go as hard as you want... without killing one another of course."

He received three quick nods before the trio quickly got back to work, one thing he noticed quickly was that Grimmjaw was not one for thinking, but he had no issues with following commands. He watched as they alternated between 2v1 and Free-for-all. He had already decided that he would accept them if they asked. Each of them seemed to have this certain strength of will, one that he found pleasant.

For every attack, there was a counter attack that was blocked, it was like a well choreographed fight, he had seen enough, he started a slow clap and lowered the barrier that split them from the observers. The adjuchas stopped what they were doing, turning to face Naruto as he continued to clap, "Pretty good, I see you three can work well together..." The blonde trailed, not giving an outright answer.

Tier once again tried to bow before Naruto, despite what he said earlier, she was taught to respect others, even if she did not trust the blonde at the moment, his strength and ability to create some semblance of peace in these wastelands.

As she lowered herself, despite her protesting body, Naruto quickly grabbed onto her arms and lifted her back to her feet, "I thought I told ya not to do that Tier-san?"

The Adjuchas once again just gave a small nod as Naruto removed his hands and gave her a smile, "Sorry, but have you made a decision?"

Naruto cracked his neck to the side, his spear swaying with the action, it was something that Tier thought about, she hadn't seen Nelliel carry a weapon around with her... and while Naruto had those sharp claws of his, plus his strange weather powers... she still remembered that spear and the way he bent reiatsu with it. Was it possible for him to change its size, making it easier for him to carry around? Naruto cleared his throat, giving a small scratch to the back of his head, "Yeah, I'll take you guys out with me, but first I want to train you each a little. Your skills are good, but a little rough around the edges, if that is all good with you, meet me back here tomorrow."

The Vasto Lorde slowly moved away from the trio, giving them an over the shoulder wave. His form vanishing into the distance as the sound of hooves entered their ears, Nel coming to a skidding stop beside the group, her head snapping around, it was at this point that Tier noticed a necklace much like Naruto's around her neck. "Where'd he go? I could of sworn he was just here!" Nel practically roared.

A few hollows around them took nervous steps backwards, "Naruto headed over towards the Granz's!" A rather spooked hollow spluttered out causing Nel to give a large smile.

"Thank you, that hollow... always skips out on his meals." The Vasto gave a small sigh before galloping after the fox, the hollows around the trio lifted their fingers, slowly counting down for something by the looks of things.

"LADY NELLIEL!" Two adjuchas called as they came running huffing and puffing, the bystanders just lifted their hands in the direction she took off in, watching the two strange looking hollows chasing down Nelliel.

Tier looked in the direction of where everyone seemed to be running, "Nelliel-san seems to be quite attached to Naruto-san."

Ulquiorra looked over in the same direction giving a small nod, "Some of the others say that they have been partners since Naruto-sama became an Adjuchas..."

"Oi how the hell do you know that?!" Grimmjaw nearly roared at the bat-like hollow.

"Because I actually pay attention when people around me talk..." The winged man stated without emotion.

"*tsk* Teme..."

* * *

Kami was a goddess in every sense of the word, normally anyway. 200 years ago she made a deal with her sister, one that caused them to swap jobs with one another for some time. You could picture her surprise when she arrived back and found that one of her 'special' souls was no longer in her domain.

Searching for one Uzumaki Naruto was a task in itself. He mostly spent his time hidden away inside some giant storm cloud... one not even her powers could penetrate. But when she finally got a glimpse of the soul, her heart dropped to her feet.

Such a kind and pure soul turned hollow because of her idiot sister!? Not only that but for him to have gained so much power in such a short amount of time? Her feet hit paved ground, guards tried to stop her from advancing but one look from the angry woman froze them in their tracks.

With a flick of her wrist heavy red doors were flung open, nearly snapping them from their hinges, a young man sat behind a desk, his eyes widening upon seeing the pure anger in her eyes.

The Soul King could honestly say he had never seen the kind and caring Kami so... not herself?

"Benny!"

The King of Souls let out a low groan, that was not his name... "Yes Kami-sama?" He wouldn't dare question it with the goddess as she was now.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

That was a name, one that the King had heard often, not to mention he had people constantly searching the districts of Soul Society for him, but alas he had held no such luck, "My men are still looking for him, we have had no luck so far. Sorry Kami-sama."

The woman in white 'gently' moved a few strands of hair behind her ear and narrowed her gaze on the man before her, "Call them off, there is no point. My sister fucked up big time."

'Benny' ignored the curse that was dropped in front of him, now was not the time for such things anyway, "Was he entered back into the cycle or reincarnation? If so I can just have someone watch over him, make sure everything is okay."

"She made him hollow..."

That sentence froze the air in the room, 'Benny' looked around at his guards and waved them off. This was _not_ something they needed to hear, "Are you sure?"

Kami spread her hands out in front of her, bringing up the blonde before he died, and when she was last able to get a visual of him. Sure the top half of his face wasn't visible because of the mask, but the structure and even the fox-like traits made it all too easy to see that it was the same man, "I'm pretty damn sure! Do you honestly think I would be here, in this stupid ass palace if I wasn't?!"

'My palace is not stupid.' Benny inwardly thought, he looked between the two images and frowned, "This looks like a Vasto Lorde... but that can't be? Not enough time has passed right?"

"Wrong... Kurama, while his intentions were good, and would have been had he become a Shinigami... when Naruto became a hollow Kurama's chakra drasticly increased his evolution and power. Their friendship and bonds has created a hollow of monstrous strength. While he doesn't seem incredibly hostile towards Shinigami, he is not a big fan of them...not to mention he has a kingdom, and even a second Vasto Lorde following him. Sister fucked up big time." Kami clutched onto her own arms tightly, a deep frown adorning her face, her previous anger no longer present, "I wanted to give him a second chance to have a happy life, his last one... no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many people he saved, how many wars he ended... he was still seen as a monster."

The Soul King shifted behind his desk, he could see the regret in her eyes, forcing him to sigh internally, "We'll storm his kingdom and purify his soul, he should be easy enough to track once he enters Soul Society."

"You won't be able to enter his Kingdom. It's inside a storm cloud that not even my powers can penetrate. Purify him if you can, but I will be honest. If you go to war against him, don't expect to come away with all of your soldiers. He is smart, incredibly so, and he would go down fighting to his last breath... Benny... if you can, please try to speak to his rational side first." Kami slowly faded from view, clearly having spoke her part.

'Benny' looked down at his desk and frowned, "Uzumaki Naruto... I don't even know you, yet you're already causing me a headache. I should inform Soul Society... they need to know about a threat like you."

* * *

A sneeze left Naruto, causing his face to scrunch up cutely as he pouted, "Someone must be talking about me."

Szayel looked towards the blonde with a happy smile on his face, "Only good things I could assume. But as I was saying, if I could just have a handful of us enter the human world again, we would be able to have great leaps in our technology... again." The Adjuchas looked like a strange humanoid octopus, he was very happy that Naruto had found him and his brother.

Under the blonde, regardless if the blonde would admit they were his underlings or not, he was really able to feed that strange craving for knowledge that he had. Naruto seemed to be in deep thought for a while before shrugging his shoulders, "I don't see why not. I want you to make sure that we don't draw attention to ourselves though understood? Oh and also were you able to get those three bracelets I asked you for?"

Szayel sent one of his tentacles backwards and fiddled around on the bench behind him for a moment, slowly bringing it back and showing three rings they were simple bands, each with a small vial attached to them, "You and your patrol groups... at least it gives me something to do while I wait for new things to research."

"I'm glad, after all, I couldn't have done all of this without you Szayel." Naruto stated proudly, taking the devices from the hollow and shaking his hand.

The scientist gave a bright smile, "Least I could do, you and Lady Nelliel saved us after all. Plus you have given me many interesting tasks to look into."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, the same action was returned to him, the once joyful atmosphere vanishing in a second, "And the 'special' task?"

"I am nearly done, I believe you should have all your answers within a few years. I've just been so busy with it lately, that I need a break. As I said, a trip to the human world will allow me to refocus on the important things." Szayel told him honestly. He had been working on the same task for nearly a decade now, and it was starting to wear on him.

The blonde nodded and released the hollow's hand, "Understood, you have my permission like I said, but don't force anyone. You know the rules."

"Hai hai, I'll behave... well mostly," The adjuchas gave a small chuckle at his own words, "Now don't you have to speak to your people Naruto-sama?"

"I already told you to drop the -sama," Deadpanned the blonde.

The action merely caused the scientist to give into full blown laughter, "Good one Naruto-sama, but you are deserving of the respect I give you, thus I will not simply stop. Plus I enjoy it, it is good to know I am not in charge."

The Vasto Lorde sighed, "Remind me again why I am the leader?"

"Cause someone else would get it wrong." Szayel responded without a second of thought, "Much like you always bring me the difficult tasks, because someone else would do a sub-par job."

Naruto shook his head with a smirk, "Thanks for the reminder. Just remember to let me know when you are taking the expedition so I can keep an ear our and tighten the defences."

"Will do Commander, just make sure to keep Lady Nelliel out of my labs, I really am thankful to her, but she really does create such a mess in that form."

Naruto could sympathize with the man, he really could. Nel's Vasto Lorde form was _too_ large, but he couldn't tell her that, she was beyond ecstatic when she evolved, "Just more of a reason to look into _that_ am I correct?"

The adjuchas shook his head and chuckled, "I see your point, now if you will excuse me Naruto-sama, I would like to get back to work."

The blonde waved a hand into the air, "Yeah, yeah. Talk to you soon Szayel." Naruto gave a warm smile as he left what some would call 'the creepy labs'. The bright moonlight hit his eyes and he gave a small frown, walking forward to where he would meet the new recruits.

He had spent the past couple of days training them, and deemed them ready to go on their first patrol. It was not much of a shock that when he arrived at the meeting place, they were already waiting for him. He jingled the bracelets in his hands, "These will allow for you to move through the cloud without injury. The first few times you are to stay within my line of sight. When I deem you strong enough, and see that you won't be a threat to the safety of those living in the cloud, you will be able to do your rounds at any time, and will no longer need to return these to me at the end of each shift."

Tier rose a brow at his words, while Ulquiorra nodded sharply... Grimmjaw for once didn't have much to say nor express, "You do not trust us?" The shark-like Adjuchas questioned, somewhat hesitant for his answer. Trust normally meant you weren't seen us suspicious, meaning you were not on the list of possible executions... at least that was how it worked in the smaller kingdoms she had been in.

Naruto shook his head, "I trust each of you with my life, and I want to ease you into the responsibility of protecting the lives of everyone in the cloud. That is what this position means, everyone inside of here depends on us to keep them safe. I know the cloud is strong, but even I don't know how much punishment it would take before it was split apart."

Halibel widened her eyes at that, having not thought of the situation in such a light. She would be responsible for Mila Rose's protection. Not to mention Sun-Sung, who had started to grow on her. That bubbly but crafty snake. Now she was starting to feel like she wouldn't be able to do the job properly, she seemed to lean away from the blonde, something Naruto picked up instantly.

"A little worried now Tier-san?" His question earned a small nod from the adjuchas.

"I didn't think about it properly, and I don't know if I am comfortable with being in control of the safety of others."

Naruto walked forward and clapped the bracelet onto her wrist with a large smile on his face, the act shocked her causing him to give a warm laugh, "I believe in you, that kind of attitude is what I look for here. It is clear you care about others, even if it be only a few. I'll show you what you need to do. Just trust in me Tier, and I will make sure you don't let down those you care about."

The blonde moved forward and clapped the other bracelets onto the new adjuchas, Ulquiorra received his on his wrist like Tier, while Grimmjaw had his attached to the tail that was deadly still. The blue band was something of an oddity, they each looked at the small vial on it with high levels of curiosity. Tier slowly changed her vision to the two beside her, wondering why they didn't have to give some sort of questioning speech like she had.

"That vial is concentrated reiatsu from myself, as you may remember from when we arrived, I walked up to the wall and placed my tail into it, pulling it open? Well that vial will allow you to do the same. Also, I have been speaking to Grimmjaw and Ulquiorra already, Mr. Panther enjoys fighting. While our Dark Knight here, likes order and routine. Sure there are other positions they could be in, but I spoke to them about it, and both liked the idea." Naruto waved them to follow as the approached the cloud.

"Now channel your reiatsu towards the bracelet... or tail clip for some, and wrap it around my own. Slowly push it towards where you plan to make contact with the wall. Like so," Naruto lifted his hand's towards the raging cloud, they watched it slowly turn to a lighter grey before wrapping around his hands, "I know it looks different, that's because I am not ripping it open, merely moving through it. Once you have made the connection, stretch the light grey cloud over your form and slowly walk inside, just keep walking forward and I shall see you on the other side." They watched as the Vasto Lorde was swallowed the the protective cloud, vanishing from their view.

Nel slowly walked up behind the group with a large smile on her face, "I remember my first time too! I was so scared, I watched when that group of hollows tried to invade and were electrocuted by the wall, thankfully you didn't have to see that, so it shouldn't be as scary for you." Nel walked forward and passed straight through the wall without any problem.

"We _weren't _worried..." Tier mumbled unable to get the picture of dying hollows out of her mind. Slowly she did as instructed, feeling the strange sensation of Naruto's reiatsu forming a protective layer around her.

She could nearly taste the water in the thin layer of cloud, little did she know that her two companions were much the same, only feeling slightly different elements.

Tier broke from the cloud, taking a deep breath, she looked around to see Naruto and Nel standing there with knowing looks on their faces, "Feeling refreshed Tier?" Naruto questioned, seeing how she stiffened him and Nel gave a small chuckle.

"I would ask why, but you would merely ask for me to wait until the other two arrive." Tier stated calmly, seeing the foxy hollow smile widen.

Naruto gently tilted his head to the side, "You are learning my behaviour quite quickly Tier... It's a little spooky, are you... stalking me?!" He gave a small shriek and jumped up into Ne;'s arms as she held the shuddering Vasto Lorde.

Halibel looked at the blonde in shock, _this_ was the man that _hundreds _of hollows followed, nearly without question, with a sigh she hung her head, simply wishing for the others to hurry up, thankfully it didn't take much longer.

"Now that everyone is here, I shall explain what you felt when you moved through the cloud, my reiatsu was seeing if it was compatible with you all, but from what I have noticed so far, I am either a universal donor or I just have awesome picking abilities." He was placed back on the ground and spread his arms out wide, "I am a storm fox. Or as some stuck up skeleton may call me 'The Crimson Storm.' This means, each of you is an elemental type hollow!" Naruto nearly clapped his hands in joy, "But we shall go into that further when we return. For now stay with Nel or myself, we'll show you what to do."

* * *

**Tier Pov**

I kept the appearance that my eyes were taking in my surroundings, but the majority of my attention was drawn to the blonde fox-like hollow. He was beyond strange, but it felt almost like an act, his head turned to face me, those piercing blue eyes, so much like ice, nearly froze me on the spot.

Without saying a word he faced the front again, looking over the desert, seemingly back to doing his self appointed duties. He spoke of protecting others, I even felt how calm and protecting his reiatsu seemed to be, yet I couldn't bring myself to just trust in my feelings.

I needed proof. Plus what was all this talk of 'elemental hollows', he said I was one, does this mean I would become like him?

My turned to look at Grimmjaw, he had a small prance in his step, enjoying the concept of gaining more power, I knew that was the reason he followed me. Now it seemed to be the very same reason for why he would follow this 'Naruto'.

I felt around me, Nelliel's aura was faint, but I could tell that it held great power, Naruto on the other hand, I couldn't even get a small feel of his aura, I furrowed my brows in concentration, pushing the limits of my ability to sense those around me, an act that did not pass by the fox.

"Trying to probe me eh Tier? All you had to do was ask ya know?" He held that small smirk of his, like this was all some kind of game. The others looked towards me and I gave a sharp nod, trying to show that he was correct in his assumptions.

I gave a small cough, clearing my throat, "I can not sense your reiatsu... I was just wondering why not?" My question seemed to affect him, his smile vanished and a pensive look came over his face. It slowly turned into a warm smile, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"My reiatsu is depressing, so I hide it from people. The tears I never cried as a human granted me the control of water, the words I wasted trying to spread joy and peace, air, and the energy I used to protect those that mattered to me, lightning. The deeds of my past life gave me the power to make a difference here,if I have to hide my aura of despair from the rest of the world to do so, I shall. Without any regret, even if it makes me seem weak at times." He stated calmly, brushing a few strands away from his face.

It was in that moment, I noticed he was not the fool he acted like at times. He was just trying to make us 'happy'. Happy... that was a word I had almost forgotten, would I really be able to feel an emotion as joyful as that though, a better question would be did I deserve such a thing? I had to become a monster to survive, I had taken the lives of so many that I could no longer consider myself 'noble', nor deserving of joy...

I gave a small shake of my head, clearing the thoughts I harboured, "I apologise for bringing it up Naruto-sama." I watched as the edges of his mouth twitched, it was not a joyful twitch though, as it slowly turned into a frown.

He took a few terrifying steps towards me, resting a hand on my shoulder and looking into the eyes behind my mask, his head tilted to the side in a childish manner, "If I want you to trust in me, I first need to place trust in you. I want to be seen as a comrade by each of you, not some bossy man. If you have questions feel free to ask, I will answer them to the best of my ability... but finally please don't add 'sama' to my name... I do not want mindless drones... I want friends, people I can count on to watch my back as I will theirs." His tone was even, but it was like he was asking us a question, not just telling us what he wanted.

Naruto slowly backed away and I was able to release a breath I had not been aware of holding at bay. I doubt that he meant to scare me, with the words he had just spoken it would be counter-productive. It was just like he was trying to draw my attention purely to him, I was able to see the storm of emotion inside of his eyes.

No despite his attitude, this hollow was no child. His power was impossible to even try to imagine, I could still hear the roaring of the storm cloud behind us. The one thing that stopped others from trying to disrupt the small semblance of peace he had managed to obtain, a power that had wrapped around me, accepted me.

* * *

**Normal**

Naruto lifted his hand up to his ear, showing off some strange piece of technology, his voice a murmur to the rest of the group, Nel was able to pick up the name Szayel, letting her know he was talking to the head scientist, she watched a parade of emotions fly across the blondes face, before finally setting on a grim visage, "We'll be back soon, please continue and inform me more when I arrive." Naruto spoke softly, before his teeth started to bare and a faint chuckling was heard as the line went dead.

Nel carefully watched Naruto to see how he would react, already knowing how Szayel finished the conversation. "You okay Naruto?"

The blonde snapped his head up and smiled to the group, "Yeah, our rounds are done for today... Szayel thinks he has had a breakthrough in _the_ project and will need our help for a bit Nel... meaning your ban from his labs has been lifted temporarily."

Nel gave a small cheer as she started pushing Naruto back towards the cloud, talking about how important it was for them to get a move on. The blonde himself gave a small smirk, Project: Hoja del alma (Blade of Soul) was now well under way.

* * *

**Author Note.**

Naruto's tails?

His nine blue tails will make up his cloth like bottoms most time unless he is in combat, hence why I was not so phased about giving him a spear for his weapon. More will be added onto that in later chapters, but I can say that, he won't be using some long ass weapon where if someone gets past its reach he is fucked.

Naruto Speaking Spanish?

I am sticking pretty close to Bleach in that regard, where Hollows abilities are given Spanish names.

Yammy?!

Some of you may be a little surprised at that, thinking I was going to have everyone meet up and instantly become friends... not going to happen. There will be enemies.

Tier, Ulquiorra, Grimmjaw and Mila Rose all meeting up with Naruto?

It's an odd group as Naruto pointed out, there will be more explained about it, but some reasons are given, like Grimmjaw's lust for power, and Ulquiorra's need for order. There will be strange interactions because of this.

Tier's joint pain?

If you guessed she is already sick, then you are a winner. She is still in the very early stages though. It is also why she was not already a Vasto Lorde before meeting Naruto.

The Storm Cloud Kingdom?

It was an idea from Mass Effect 2, a DLC where you got to fight the shadow broker... Anyway, it acts as a barrier, keeping the 'bad' hollows away and the good ones safe inside.

Why are we missing Ne; becoming a Vasto Lorde?

Because she is going to share her story about it when the time comes, there was a large time skip in which many hollows started to follow Naruto and Nel. They will be introduced in the coming chapters as the plot thickens

Nel's not so clumsy attitude?

What you are seeing now is their hollow attitudes, you will seem glimpses of their true nature, but it won't always be there.

Naruto constantly skipping out on meals?

As a Vasto Lorde he no longer has to worry about regression, he doesn't like that he is still expected to eat when they can have food shortages. When times pick up he will stop skipping meals.

Tier not understanding all the things around here?

Tier is going to take some time to adapt to all the changes between being a regular hollow, and one that is living in a large society that aims to improve.

Why you hating on Grimmjaw?

I'm not, I really like him, no homo. But I feel that during these slow stages of the story, a little bit of comedy wouldn't hurt every now and again.

The 'Groups'?

Pretty simple really, we would call them jobs. There are people that tend to gardens, those that build the paths. Others would prepare the food for everyone, and another bunch would keep everyone safe.

What's with Tier not trust Naruto? I thought they were going to get together?

In a dog eat dog world, when someone extends their hand to help you, you're going to be hesitant. She is grateful for the help he has given her and Mila Rose, but she will not just turn a blind eye to everything he does. She will ask questions on his morals, among other things.

Sun-Sung meeting Tier and Mila Rose?

Yes Tier will have her standard Fraccion in the end. I too enjoy their rambling and the comedic value they added to the show.

Ulquiorra?

Yes, he is going to point out the obvious, plus come into some rather interesting information at points in time from being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Kami?

Yeah she is still around, her role will become less and less as the story progresses, but she isn't not watching what is happening. No she holds no romantic interest in Naruto, but she feels that him becoming a hollow is all her fault.

Why the hell did you name the Soul King Benny?

I didn't, Kami did, and she was angry so I just let it go. If you know what is good for you, you should do the same.

Szayel

I have made some changes to his character, hopefully you find this enjoyable. Yes he is the main reason behind most of the advancements in Naruto's kingdom, and yes he steals lines from Mass Effect. I plan to make him a bit 'cheeky' as you may have seen, but he is incredibly loyal to Naruto for saving the life of him and his brother. I know in cannon he cared little for his brother, but like I said, I have made some changes to his character.

What have you got planned for the trip to the human world?

That is the coming arc, where Soul Society has to open their eyes and deal with a problem they will never have the numbers for.

The Reiatsu bracelets?

Not that big of a deal really, it is just kind of like a key, for the moment anyway. They may play a larger role in the future, but for now I am still deciding on that.

Nel spooking Tier and the others?

Nel will be Nel, she will have those wtf moments that maker her that arrancar that we all know and love. They will be spread out though as that is not her true personality yet.

Naruto being an idiot?

I enjoy a funny Naruto from time to time, he is going to be able to sit down and have a serious conversation, or be a complete badass when needed, but when not much is really asked of him, he can relax and joke around.

Tier Pov?

Something I am trying, never really wrote in a single person's prospective before. Hopefully it was not a total flop, and actually went quite well.

Naruto's memories?

When he evolved into a Vasto Lorde, he has started to reclaim those fragments he lost as an adjuchas, while some are still from his reach, and will be for some time, others will start to come back to him.

Project; Hoja del alma?

Exactly as it sound, it is the Blade of Soul, now while that leaves a lot of room for speculation, remember... Naruto's old den had something he wanted to protect. What this is, will be left up in the air for awhile.

**PA: So what did you think, did this make up for my blunder earlier? Anyway until next week, stay frosty and R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PA: We are on a roll, one thing that got me the most though? Over 100 reviews for three chapters so far keep up the good work my dear readers! Like normal their is the expansion section at the bottom of the chapter:) Also I am glad you all seemed to like the Pov, and if you didn't well you didn't voice your disagreement with it...**

**Now onto answering your reviews,**

**Lightningblade49: Yep, but then again most of Soul Society is pretty damn racist, if you look back at the Quincy purge, plus then you have their hate for hollows who are just doing what they have to to survive.**

**Plus you are correct, this was a great way to get information to Aizen about a strong hollow that even the Soul King himself was interested in, you can't tell me that wouldn't prickle his curiosity?**

**Starrk... well he will come into play soonish.**

**Mugetsu16: I updated pretty quickly this time. But yeah I wasn't very clear on the whole Kami thing, it will be expanded on further when she next makes an appearance, which will probably be next chapter, or the one after.**

**Black Artist -Alucard Masters: Naruto's Zanpakuto has already been decided. Sorry man haha but I came into the story with that in mind, his Zanpakuto will have something to do with Kurama though.**

**Breathless Voice: I really need to get around to watching Yuyu Hakusho... sadly there is just so match anime nowadays and not enough time in the day to get through it all. I am not a big fan of Yammy either, it is okay man. But no Yammy is not going to be a major power player, and at the start, neither will Aizen, while he may have already sunken his teeth into Baraggan's forces, they are still mostly under the king's command. As for others from the Narutoverse making it across, there is a large possibility.**

**Zomvee: Ta man, and yeah it does sound like something to make an Arrancar don't it? But you will be kept in the dark with that for a little while longer.**

**Kylevalheru: After Naruto and some of his followers already become Arrancar.**

**Deflow: Lemons will come into play later, but it shall take some time as it will not be happening until they are Arracncar.**

**REQUEST: I had thought about it for a moment or two, his Zanpakuto will not be Sparda, but there will be some Dante-like flare to his release.**

**hollowichigo12: Aizen didn't know of Naruto's group until last chapter, because they move around often and I don't think Baraggan would be one to boast about a rival. But now Aizen will start looking for Naruto's kingdom. So no at this point Naruto and Aizen have not met yet. Arrancar's will be coming into play 'soonish' but at this point in time, I can only really see 3-4 new Arrancar's.**

**ultima-owner: Ta it took a little while to come up with.**

**Lebensender: Yep and that is how Soul Society works. They give everything a label, and then pretty much stick to that for the rest of time. And it will be a few more chapters yet until you see Arrancar coming onto the field.**

**InflatedChimp: I shall do my best:P**

**ThatGuy brother of OtherGuy: I know, and I added a bit more to his character in this one, nothing majorly ground shaking, but enough that he isn't as... beast like?**

**Uber Ghidorah: Yes that was a blunder on my behalf, Grimmjow is how it will be spelt from now on.**

**SSJ Kyuubi Gohan: Ta mate:)**

**Thorndsword: I would hope so, otherwise I may just be spouting crap:)**

**Yinko: Nel as a masochist? There is a possibility for kinky bedroom stuff, but in her adult form, that small desire will be well hidden.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of this.**

* * *

A small groan escaped Naruto's mouth as he sat up from his bed, yes a bed. Something Szayel had made for him, seeing them being used by humans the last time he was in their world, their form seemed to be similar to the blondes current one. Hence why it was made for the blonde, who could not deny that it was comfortable.

Speaking of Szayel, the young hollow had made a break through in his research. What he had expected to take a few more years, would take only a few months with the new information. Today he would be leading a group into the human world. A list of names had already been given for the event, surprisingly Szayel wanted the new patrol group to tag along with him.

Naruto fumbled around his neck, checking to make sure his weapon was still in place, before walking forward onto the tiled surface and summoning some water to wash over him. He remembered bathing to be important before he ended up... here?

He gave his body a quick shake, some of his fox traits still yet to leave him, before using a warm gust to dry him down. With a tired sigh he walked out of his home, calling it a home would not to justice though. The place was like a palace, despite Naruto's protests.

The Hollow's of Sinfonia had decided that their leader, was not allowed to be outdone by 'The Fool Baraggan'. Nel was seen walking down the pathway to him a bright smile on her face, "Did you sleep well Naruto?" The bubbly Vasto chirped, giving a small stretch, and feeling her back click into place.

"I did indeed, are you going to be joining us today Nel?" Naruto questioned, cracking his fingers and tilting his head to the side, getting a small relieved pop for his action. He watched as she nodded heated, showing she was not planning on being left behind today, "Can you round-up Tier and the others for me then? I need to go see Szayel quickly before we leave."

Nel moved forward and rested her forehead against Naruto's mask causing him to raise a brow in question at her actions, "You're not just going to run off again are you?" Given his past actions, the question was not too far-fetched.

The blonde raised a hand and rested it against the side of Nel's face, "No, not this time Nel," A smile tugged at his lips, "I won't leave without you again." A strange sensation passed over him, something moist and warm pressed against his cheek, right near one of his fangs, "Nel?" He questioned in confusion seeing her pull away with a confused look of her own.

"Sorry, but I remember watching those humans do something like that last time we were there. It was a situation much like this, so I just thought that is what you were meant to do?" She asked innocently.

Naruto raised a hand to his cheek slowly in confusion, a strange warmth in his stomach, one that felt distantly familiar to him, yet he could not place an emotion he held to it, "Possibly, maybe that is something you could look into when we are there today?"

Little did he know that Nel was feeling the same warmth, she also knew what it really meant. A kiss was meant to be a symbol of care for someone else. It was clear to most that Nel cared a lot about the blonde Vasto Lorde, how much though no one really knows, "Will do, and I will be able to get the others for you Naruto." Nel watched as he turned away and headed to Szayel's place, fighting the small frown that wanted to form.

* * *

**Nelliel Pov.**

I watched that blonde walk away, that's all he really seemed to do these days. I know he is busy and wants to make sure things are running smoothly, but for once, I wish he would just relax so we could spend some time together, like we used to.

Plus there was this new Tier character, personally I am not a fan. I know it seems petty, and maybe even a little bit childish, but I feel like she is trying to take my place?! Not to mention I am still trying to get a feel for all these emotions that are running around in my head.

It isn't meant to feel like a circus in here right? Well I hope not, cause that would give me a headache pretty quickly... wait... what's a circus?

Any way, I guess I just feel a little under appreciated, sure everyone calls me 'Lady Nelliel' which is pretty cool, and I keep trying to get them to call me Nel, cause that's what Naruto does, but everyone seems to go to him with their problems.

I am here too you know?! It isn't like I don't know what it is like to be a hollow, hell I have been one longer than Naruto, who do you think it was that taught him? Yeah, well now that I think about it, in a way people still are coming to me with their issues... I mean, if I taught Naruto, that means that the advice he gives out is partly mine right?

How awesome?

It still doesn't help much though. Everyone always sees this happy-go-lucky Nel, cause that's what I think they need to see to know everything is still fine. But I don't feel like that, I sometimes wish Naruto had never come up with this idea of a Kingdom, I get lonely now, and he seems much more distant, even when we joke around together. Which is spread to far apart between session for my liking by the way.

And look I managed to rant my entire way to the female side of the kingdom. I gave a sigh, not looking forward to fetching Tier Halibel. She was strong for an Adjuchas, but in the end that was all she was, I could crush her if I wanted. No bad Nel, stop thinking like that and put on happy smiley face.

I felt that corners of my mouth turn upwards, thinking about when it was just myself and Naruto, the fun we used to have running through the desert as adjuchas. Who would have thought we would have been able to create all this way back then? I knocked gently on her door, already having memorised where she lived.

A few moments passed and I was about to knock again only for the door to open, she stepped out into the light with sluggish movements, I noticed a few new streaks of blue and inwardly cursed, she had started to evolve already.

* * *

**Tier Pov.**

I moved to my feet, finding the action more painful than normal, I heard someone knock against the door to my housing. An action that should be addressed promptly if I was informed right. My body felt stiff beyond all logical reasoning. I had actually been taking it a little easier in my training lately, trying to avoid further unexplained injury.

Apparently such an act would not help, as I felt much worse than any day prior, in fact it almost reminded me of my first days as an Adjuchas... when I was found by the group of males, always forced to fight at the front of the group.

I could feel a slight wheezing in my chest, it was followed by a small but harsh cough, one that made me stumble forward, towards my destination. It was my duty to open this door for the hollow on the other side. One that I was not going to fail in.

Upon opening it I saw Lady Nelliel standing there, her face turning from a bright smile to one of anger and what seemed to be another that I couldn't put my finger on. All I knew was that angry Vasto Lordes were never good, even a ditzy one like Lady Nelliel.

So pushing down any pain I felt at the moment I took a step forward and looked up to her and gave a small nod, "How can I help you Lady Nelliel?"

She quickly shook her head, the frown and anger vanishing, inwardly I was relieved, I had the pleasure of watching herself and Lord Naruto spar a few weeks prior. Well, calling it a spar would be an exaggeration, the two were merely poking fun and she was trying to force him to eat once again.

But nonetheless, my point is, that the reiatsu they were just throwing around in their techniques was staggering. Even if I was in prime fighting condition, I doubt I would last more than a moment against her if she became serious.

"I was coming to fetch you for the expedition, but now I am not sure if you would be able to go," She trailed, instantly causing me to become defensive, it sounded almost like she didn't want me to go, like something was wrong with me escorting Naruto to the human world.

It would seem that she saw I was not happy with where the conversation was heading, her hands shot up into the air and I flinched back, but a click of Lord Naruto's fingers was all it took to kill a hollow, I would be prepared if she tried such a move, "No what I mean is, you have felt weaker lately haven't you Tier-san?"

Lying would get me no where, but I didn't exactly want to admit that I was becoming weaker, especially not out loud, it would seem that she understood such a thought, "It's okay, really it is. It's great in fact, but you are going to need to take it very easy for some time. Let the others pick up their game a bit."

I shook my head, not understanding what she was trying to get across to me, why couldn't her and Lord Naruto be more direct with how they approached situations at times, "I do not know what you mean Lady Nelliel?" I questioned hesitantly.

All anger was gone from her form, but it was still not worth the risk, "You have gained new markings on your mask and body, this means that either you are a very strange hollow, or you are going through the evolution to Vasto Lorde. It is really painful and you will be next to useless during the final stages. Naruto would be able to explain it better," I saw her flinch a little as she said that, did she have an argument with the blonde? It was probably for the best that I don't bring it up.

"And you will need to see Szayel at some point, it is merely to get readings on your reiatsu near the start of evolution, so we will be able to track these kinds of things, and have a rough estimate of how everyone is doing here." She continued, causing the majority of my defences to fall.

Many hollows dreamt of becoming a Vasto Lorde, and here I was in the process of obtaining such a thing? A strange thought, not to mention I would become closer to Lord Naruto if Lady Nelliel was any indication of what such a position meant. Plus I would have the strength to defend Mila Rose and Sun-Sung properly.

But if what Nelliel said is true, I would not be of any use for a time before that happened, maybe there was a way to speed up the process? Pain was something I was not entirely phased with, I had suffered enough to know how to endure, but from the small tastes of Lord Naruto's reiatsu I have been able to obtain, the blonde has felt it even worse. His very soul seems to scream in agony.

"Thank you for informing me Lady Nelliel, I should inform Lord Naruto about such a thing, and see if there is anything I could do in such a state to help." It would be up to our blonde leader as to what happened. I merely hoped that my Vasto Lorde form was smaller than Lady Nelliel's, I would prefer to be more like Lord Naruto in that regard... maybe even blonde like him, it seemed to be a nice colour, and the deep blue he wore goes nicely with it.

Nelliel gave a small nod, "Well Naruto is over at Szayel's at the moment, the only thing I can say is be careful when you enter, Szayel is very finicky when it comes to his experiments, he doesn't like anything in his labs being touched. Anyway I still have to go fetch Ulquiorra and Gimmjow. They are meant to be going on this expatiation as well." The Vasto Lorde spoke calmly before turning around and leaving.

It gave me a few moments to think to myself, if I was less reserved I may have squealed, if my body didn't hurt so much I may have jumped for joy, but I guess I would just have to settle for a large smile, one that nobody would see because of my mask. Me a Vasto Lorde... it was still a while before I would reach there, but even still... it was now closer than I had ever thought it to be and I couldn't stop the small tingles that ran through the tips of my claws.

* * *

**Naruto Pov.**

So there were test-tubes, some tables, and what a shocker, more test-tubes. Szayel really didn't bother to hide his work at all, but then again. Most hollows were banned from his labs quite quickly, him finding them too much trouble to have around. I heard some yelling as I entered, Yylfordt, Szayel's older brother seemingly in trouble, yet again. From the sounds of things, he had got some papers in the wrong order.

I couldn't tell the order for most of the things around here, I mostly just pointed at cool looking things, and talked about my big book. My big book that only Szayel and myself had read. The octopus adjuchas, at least I think he is an octopus... anyway, he is really smart, and I am apparently a good leader, I don't know, the stuff kind of comes naturally to me.

Must have been a leader of something in my past life, but if that was the case, why was I always so sad? I gave a small sigh as I pushed open a large door, giving a few small knocks against it as I entered. Normally I would just barge in, but after the small explosion I caused last time, from not knocking, I figured it was best to play by Szayel's rules. At least when we were in the labs anyway, and he was cool enough with it. Or at least he seemed that way.

"Yo Szayel? You in here?" I called, hearing the sound of glass break against the floor, followed by some incredibly colourful language. Yylfordt clearly dropped something again. A few moments later the very hollow I was looking for appeared before me, giving a small bow.

"You called Naruto-sama, or is it Lord Naruto now?" I saw the small smirk on his face, he was doing this purely to get on my nerves. It was working.

I played calm though, giving a small shrug of my shoulders, "I think I have given up telling you what to call me. I am just here to tell you that, we will be looking at heading ou-" I was cut off by a soft knock at the door.

Such a thing was beyond annoying. I snapped my head around to see who would do such a thing, even though I really had no decent excuse for telling them off, I saw a confused looking Tier, the markings on her mask were different, not to mention that she had some blue bolts of lightning running down her legs now. An interesting new feature. My body turned and my head gave a small tilt, "Tier, can we help you with something?" I think I did a very good job of hiding any previous agitation.

Apparently she was not able to pick up on such a fact, that was a plus, I didn't need people knowing of even more ways to irk me, but from the smirk on Szayel's face, I knew he saw it.

"Lady Nelliel believes I may have started to evolved, she thought it would be best that I came to speak to Szayel-san, and while you were here Lord Naruto, "Inwardly I cringed at the way she addressed me, I knew Szayel was laughing inside himself at such a thing, " I was told that you would probably not take me today, while I will regret not going, I can see the reason behind your actions, and ask if there is anything I could do during this state of evolution."

I gently played with the fangs on my face, the process for becoming a Vasto Lorde was quite painful, not as much as fighting without any skin on your body... an odd memory but one nonetheless, anyway, I was a busy trying to find a place where she could fit in during her evolution. She seemed intent on working during such a state, even though I just let Nel do what she wanted during it. Meanwhile with Teir's permission Szayel had started to take reiatsu readings with some strange little device of his. It broke the last few times he used it on me, but maybe he was just having issues with getting readings or it was not finished yet?

"Ahh Miss Halibel wasn't it?" She answered his question with a sharp nod, why was everything about her so sharp? Her personality was one such thing, I had tried countless times to get her to lighten up, I would have to try again once she was finished with her change. The two were busy conversing for some time, I was ignored mostly, which was good because I was more than a little lost at the moment.

It was such a pox time for her to start evolving right before a trip to the human world, actually that is a strange word... pox... It sounds rather posh but isn't, just a little bit older than what most people are used to. But this really couldn't have come at a worse time, we were all getting prepared to move out, with a small sigh I knew what to do, and thankfully they had finished talking already, Szayel having already gotten the majority of the information he needed, and had booked some appointments or something to get the few pieces he was missing.

"Tier," Her attention shifted onto me, I could feel that her eyes were not going to waver, as if she was telling me that I was all that mattered at the moment, such a strange sense of loyalty, "The job I have for you, may seem easy at first, but like your last one if much harder than it looks. I want you to pretty much make sure everyone is happy, this involves going around to the other groups and finding out how they are going, if they need anything and these kinds of things. Most of them will tell you not to bother, that they will make do with what they have, they will need a little push, if there is anything they could use to help them in anyway, I would like to know." I spoke calmly and warmly, watching her give a stern nod, and try to bow again.

I was really getting tired of her attempting such a thing, I firmly grabbed onto her shoulders and stared her down, her eyes seemed to shrink from mine, as if she were scared, for the moment, that may be for the best, "If you are going to keep up this act, I will strap you down. It hurts you to bow, I can see that, everyone can see that, so _stop it_. If you feel the need to continue such an act when you are better, then do so. You can do whatever you want, but I will not have you hurting yourself because of some ridiculous need to bow before me, do you see Szayel doing such a thing? Do you see Nelliel? If I have to make this an order Tier, I will." I all but bit out, watching her stiffen in my grasp as I pulled her back to her feet.

I slowly let go and eased away from her, in case she tried again, she was even more stubborn than myself at times, a fact that amazed me, "Hai Lord Naruto, I am sorry if I offended you." She seemed somewhat upset, something I knew I didn't like, with a sigh I walked forward, feeling bad as she flinched with my movements, I rested a hand on the side of her face like I did Nel, it had a strange way of drawing ones attention to you when you spoke, even calming them just a tad.

"You only offended me by placing your well-being below my own. I enjoy your company Tier, and I look forward to when you finish evolving so we can see what you are really capable of, but until then, please take it easy. We are rather weak during our evolution, I feel this is the reason why we are so few in numbers. Thus I don't want you doing things that may injure you or cause you any more pain than what is needed." She nodded into my hand and gave a small sniff, one that was a little creepy but it seemed to relax her.

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

Szayel cleared his throat softly, breaking up what could be described as 'a scene' before him, "I believe we have things to do, right Lord Naruto?" A small chuckle being held under his breath.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders at the man, "That we do, please rest Tier, when you are feeling up for it, you can talk to the groups. And don't worry, I will take you on the next trip to the human world, that is a promise."

The shark-like Adjuchas gave a sharp nod to the blonde, watching as him and Szayel quickly filed out of the labs, "Yylfordt try not to destroy _all_ of my notes before I return. Even you should be able to handle such a task."

Naruto gave a small shake of his head, "Maybe you are a little hard on him? It must not be easy having such a bulky form." It was an offhanded comment, but one that hit Tier hard. She looked down at her hollow form and clenched her eyes shut, praying that her Vasto Lorde form would be slimline, like Naruto's, he was right, such bulky forms really are troublesome, she had watched Nel often knock things over by accident.

Giving a small shake of her head, Tier carefully left the lab, not wanting to be any more of an issue for anyone in her current state.

She would head to the groups and see if they needed anything, like Naruto asked. Hopefully this evolution would pass soon, she didn't like being restricted from going with the patrol group already.

* * *

**Grimmjow Pov.**

Okay, so things aren't as bad as I thought around 'ere. I was a little hesitant about the whole no fighting thing... okay so I was completely against the idea, but the male hollows have this arena thing where they all jump in and fight.

So that issue was taken care of quickly, next I got into this patrol group, that is eh at best. We don't see a lot of action, but there is the odd scuffle every now and again, well actually, thinking back on it, those fights were pretty full on, so I guess it ain't too bad actually.

The best things would all have to stem from our crazy blonde leader, first off, while I want to be king, and if he gives me the chance to take him out, I will. But anyway, first off he is a Vasto Lorde, that means he has spent his time as one of us. He knows how to survive and apparently lead a large group.

I am learning a lot from the punk, like these new types of attack, apparently my hollow nature is quite adaptive to the influx of his storm type reiatsu... whatever that means, all I know is I can use some flashy new moves that blow stuff up real good.

Halibel is getting weak though, we can all see it. I am glad she isn't leading us any more, I can feel her reiatsu, it feels flimsy, like it could break with the change of the wind. I got no idea what this means, but I know she is really sucking up the new leaders ass, and from the expressions he pulls, he doesn't like being reminded he is in charge.

Good thing I don't plan on doing so, after all, if he doesn't want to rule... he can just give the crown to someone more fitting, like myself for example.

Mila-Rose is off doing some gardening crap, I think it is a bit of a farce, but that is where the majority of our food comes from... I still think we should have lower hollows handling such a thing, that is if they could stand being near Naruto's and Nelliel's aura.

And what is with everyone calling them Lord and Lady? That shit makes no sense to me, sure they are strong, and they are Vasto Lorde... wait could that be why? Would that make Nelliel a Vasto Lady?

This thinking stuff hurts, I have been trying to take Ulquiorra's advice, freaking bat boy is thriving here, people are starting to call him the 'Tempest Bat'. But he needs to get angry or something, his always so serious, and it gets on my nerves.

But anyway we are going to the human world today, apparently the kingdom does this every couple of years, and we always learn a lot from it. I heard some whispers that this Szayel guy is coming along with us, the man is meant to be some kind of freaky scientist.

Oh I guess that is him with Naruto now, what is he... some kind of Octopus?

* * *

**Ulquiorra Pov.**

Grimmjow is being a pain again.

He has that face on him, it looks like he is trying to think.

He should give it up, I know I told him to give it a shot, but after seeing what he does with the limited brain he has... It would be best if he didn't.

Lord Naruto has shown up, it must be time to go.

(You really didn't expect much more did you?)

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

Naruto scratched at the side of his mask, an almost bored look on his face, "Well it looks like everyone is here." He quickly did a quick look over the small group, there were a few other hollows among them, but those that stood out most were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, seeing as he spent the most time with them, "When Nel arrives we shall leave."

A few minutes passed as the slow sound of hooves clunking against the pavement entered their ears, inwardly Naruto gave a frown, something was wrong with Nel, he had known her long enough to be able to tell just from the way she moved.

Noticing that everyone's eyes seemed to be on her she quickened her pace and came to stand beside Naruto, dodging his questioning eye for the moment, "Now that we are all here..." He trailed swiping a hand at the air and ripping open a large portal, "We can get going."

The journey to the human world was brief, Naruto knew the exact location of where they were headed, meaning the tunnel was only a few steps, not some giant walk like some other hollows were fated to endure.

The group exited the portal and looked around, a few whistles were given while others found it a little difficult to breath due to the lack of spirit particles in the air.

Naruto looked around for a few moments, his eyes slowly taking in the surrounds, "Three hours, then I want everyone to meet back here, try to keep a low profile, this means no killing... I don't want attention drawn to us like that Fool Baraggan."

The expedition gave a stern nod, leaving five standing in the air still, Naruto's hands crossed over his chest, "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, seeing as this is the first time you two have been here... enjoy your time and study the humans. You never know when the small things they do may come in handy. If you see anything you think may be useful feel free to take it, just don't cause much of a scene. I do not want to be fighting off an army of Shinigami."

What seemed like a smirk could been seen on the panther's face as he vanished, going off to do his thing, Ulquiorra hung around a few moments longer, dipping his head in acknowledgement to Naruto before taking his leave as well.

"Szayel, do what you must, just try to keep the crowd you draw to a minimum." Naruto spoke calmly, just wanting to get everyone on their way as fast as possible.

"Of course Lord Naruto, your words are law after all," The scientist chirped, giving a small chuckle as the blonde seemed to twitch in response, Szayel vanishing do to whatever it is a scientist would in such a situation.

Naruto turned to face Nel, seeing that she was looking intently at the ground beneath them, like it had become the most interesting thing in her life. Naruto took a few paces, stopping in front of her and looking down as well, "I do rather enjoy how green the land is here, it is a nice change from the sandy landscapes we are used to."

Nel stiffened before giving a small nervous giggle, trying to play off the fact that she hadn't noticed Naruto get so close, having been lost in her own train of thought, "Yeah it is nice... I'm sorry for being late, I lost track of the time for a few moments."

"That's okay, I often find myself losing track of time in Hueco Mundo... blasted never moving moon. Do you want to tell me what is bothering you?" The blonde questioned, a heavy silence covering the the air for a pregnant moment.

Nel quickly shook her head and put on a brave smile, "No, there's nothing wrong. I was just thinking was all." She lied, hoping that he would leave it at that.

Her hopes were cut short as she felt a hand cup her face, she felt herself being drawn to look at his blue eyes, already knowing that she would end up speaking if she was forced to look at them, "Are you sure Nelliel? I thought we were going to tell one another if we thought something was wrong from now on?"

Naruto's words caused her head to sink a little, he had been honest with her, the only thing he hadn't explained fully was that book of his, she knew he had it, and he promised to tell her everything once they understood what it all meant, "I... I just feel like we are growing apart Naruto, you have become distant... and this will sound selfish, but I am starting to regret helping you with your kingdom if it means that I will lose someone I care about."

"I guess I have been spending an unfair portion of my time training the new recruits," He slowly leant in and brushed a few strands of hair away from her cheek, placing a soft kiss on the side, "I do cherish you Nelliel, but I am confused about what you want from me. The chill that normally rests in my chest is lifted when I am around you, I find it confusing, but the warmth you bring is a pleasant change," Naruto backed up a little and scratched at his cheek with his claws, "I may have been avoiding you because I was scared of making a mistake and ruining what is between us."

* * *

**Nelliel Pov.**

When those words left his mouth, I felt my own grow dry. I leaned forward and slowly wrapped my arms around him, he stiffened and I was about to pull my arms back, thinking I had done something wrong.

But he gently returned the gesture, resting his arms near the small of my back, just before my strange legs. I hated them, they were stupidly large and made everything so much harder to do, even putting my arms around Naruto felt strange. Like it wasn't natural.

I looked up, seeing him looking down at me, it was so strange as our positions were normally reversed, with him being shorter by a small bit. But I enjoyed it, I felt safe, with a small breath I inched my mouth closer to his, pressing my lips onto his.

What felt like a small spark shot between us, his lips held a strange taste, but it was one I enjoyed. My mouth opened wider trying to get as much as I could, I must have looked like such a idiot, but Naruto did the same, whether it was to make me feel better, or because he felt the same I didn't know.

I let out a small moan, like when you get that itch that has been bugging you for a while, never noticing the increasing reiatsu around us. I enjoyed being shorter than him, that much I knew already. Our lips parted and he rested my forehead against mine, giving me that cheeky smirk of his.

I really did miss this side of him. I let out a small yelp, as a strange feeling ran through my body. My head snapped around in a panic, trying to figure out what could have caused such a thing. It started to hurt, and I started to become scared.

Naruto frowned and held me tighter, he didn't need to say anything, because the look in his eyes showed he was as confused as I was. Then it felt like I was on fire and I started to scream. Naruto was talking to me, I could make out what seemed to be comforting words while he tried to do something, anything.

Then it just vanished... leaving me panting, I quickly looked around again, my eyes meeting with Naruto's and I watched as he grasped at his head. He didn't even grunt, but I could tell he was in pain, he was always like that, even during his evolution he hardly made a sound. While I was much more vocal about the pain of such a thing.

He looked at me, but it wasn't with the eyes he normally did, while they were still their icy blue, there was something different about them, and when he slowly moved forward, I felt a strange desire to run away.

I held my ground though, even as he snaked his clawed hand around my neck, his thumb caressing my cheek softly, he moved forward and kissed me again, this time there was no pain, but I started to feel lighter, I even felt a change in the wind, like it grew colder around us.

His other hand wrapped around my waist and lifted me up, I threw my legs around him, deepening the kiss, before both of us suddenly pulled away, I looked down at my body, it was now quite similar to Naruto's own, what was best was that I had _two_ legs, not four.

I pushed off of Naruto, missing his strange warmth, but I needed to see what the hell just happened!

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

When Naruto went back in for the second kiss, their reiatsu spun out of control, already the two had a strange bond with one another, now it would stay till the end of their days. Gone was the goat like mask Nelliel used to wear, replaced by one much like Naruto's own. Her bone chest-plate was still intact, but now it was slimmer, her legs had grown armour plating with tiny little claws on the end of her toes, but what got her the most would have to be the long green thing behind her.

Nel's eyes darted from side to side, trying to get a good look of what it was only to hear Naruto chuckle, that strange look was gone from his eyes now, leaving only the hollow she knew. He moved forward quickly and caught the object of her attention, giving it a firm squeeze and seeing her eyes go wide, "You have a tail Nel..."

He trailed letting it sink in, sure she had a tail before, but this one looked 'cute', plus it had a little bone tip, he gently moved it around to her front where she looked at it for a moment before slowly wrapping her hands around it.

Naruto unwrapped one of his own from around him and held it up next to the green one, "It looks like yours Naruto?" She said almost breathlessly, not believe what was happening," W-what's happening?"

"I don't know Nel, but Szayel was trying to find something to take his mind from the project for awhile, and I think we may have just done that for him... I haven't heard of anything like this before." The blonde let go of his tail and let it join the others, finishing the wraps around his bottom half. Nel seemed to start concentrating on something before her own tail started moving in the same way, creating a skirt of sorts for herself.

Naruto rose a brow behind his mask at the action, "Not bad, it will take some time for you to get used to controlling it, but once you do, it becomes almost like second nature."

Nel nodded before sniffling and crashing into his chest, "T-thank you Naruto, I feel better like this."

"I don't really know what I did Nel, but I am glad I did." With a smile on his face he warpped his arms around her, he really had missed his times together with her. Sadly now was not the time for such affections, a small cough from behind him grasped his attention.

"Sorry to interrupt Lord Naruto, but I feel a large amount of different reiatsu coming to this location. Someth-" Szayel stopped himself as Naruto stepped away and revealed Nel to the scientist, watching his expression change in an instant, "Well, this is much more than I had been expecting to find here, anyway I assume this has something to do with what could be a horde of Shinigami heading in this direction?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure Szayel, but it seems as if our trip is to be cut short. You still remember how to open a Garganta right?" The hollow in question gave a small scoff, finding the insinuation nearly insulting, "Very good, go with Nel, and take the others to safety, this little fox will hold them off while you get everyone back to the cloud."

Nel looked like she wanted to protest, but quickly had her hand taken by the scientist and lead away. Naruto took a stance, spreading his legs a shoulder width apart, his arms crossed across his chest and his tails wrapped around his legs. Waiting, that is what those that came noticed, the hollow was waiting for them.

A strange act that meant, he knew they were coming.

* * *

**Szayel Pov.**

Today had been a marvellous day for me. Firstly I got to taunt Naruto, like normal. Then I got to do some testing on Miss Halibel. Their theories were correct and she is indeed entering the evolution cycle. I was able to try one of my experiments in the human world, some people were able to notice us, others not so much. I noticed some strange reiatsu slowly approaching, and thought for a moment that my testing may have alerted people to us, well in a way that wasn't planned any way.

But then I took in the reiatsu of Naruto, and what was Nelliel at first, but now.. well she felt like a less powerful Naruto, with only a twinge of her own reiatsu. I really was able to do the most interesting of things working for the blonde.

Beside me was Nel, someone who I would indeed like to examine closely, I have never heard of such a change before. But now was not the time, I gave a small clap and flared my reiatsu a little, making sure to keep it under the level that Naruto was pushing out to cover us, a few hollows quickly came, Ulquiorra was standing there with his normal expressionless face. There were a few others, but they were lower tier, and mostly just used for lugging things around. Well in my mind anyway, not even worthy of me knowing their names... oh that nearly sounded a little evil.

"It is time to go, sadly we have had some unexpected visitors, if you could please quickly find the others and bring them to me, myself and Lord Naruto would be most thankful," I gave a charming smile, I was good at that. Then I noticed where his gaze was, landing on the form of Nelliel, he had a fair reason to question what happened, as did anyone really.

It was no small fact that most of us looked up towards herself and Naruto, and to see such a change, well it would be interesting, there was no doubt about that. In fact I am sure Miss Halibel would be most interested if the vibe I am feeling is anything to go by. She seems to have grown an attachment to our blonde leader.

"All will be explained at some other time Ulquiorra, but for now we are in quite the rush, so please do as I have asked. Lord Naruto will meet us back at home." I kept my voice calm, but in all honesty, I had finished everything I had wished to do here today, anything else gained would just be a bonus.

The emotionless man gave a small nod before vanishing, a useful ability, one I must learn. It didn't take much longer for the others to gather, and I promptly used the technique Naruto himself had shown me. Swiping my hand at the air and ripping it open, picturing the centre square clearly, and seeing it open up a few steps away from us.

I waved my hand forward, "Everyone in. As I said, Lord Naruto and myself will explain everything at some other point. But for now just do as you are asked, and everything will go back to normal shortly." I watched them all pile in, looking back in the direction where we left Naruto... the clouds were getting awfully dense in that direction. A small smile grace my lips, everything would be fine.

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

Naruto stood firm, his lips pressed into a thin line, "Shinigami... why are you here?" He watched as approximately thirty people in black cloaks stood in front of him, one had a white over coat of sorts, he would later find out it was to be called a haori.

And older man, with greying hair stepped forward, his arms resting inside of his sleeves, "Hollow, your kind is not welcome in this world... but under the current circumstances I must ask your name." He held an expressionless mask on his face, while those around him clutched at their blades.

"I am sorry Shinigami, but where I am from, we address ourselves before asking such a thing of another. But maybe that is just my kind showing proper manners where they are needed?" The blonde taunted, watching those around him sneer, they slowly tried to surround him, an effort that would prove to be useless. His eyes rested on someone that looked out of place, the rest of the people were all male, with dark hair, sans the older man, with clips inside of them, each had pale skin.

But this one was female, darker skin and purple hair pulled into a pony tail, gold piercing eyes all but glaring at him, her hands gripping tightly on a short blade.

"I suppose you are correct, you have made it clear you are not a mindless beast like others of your kind. Kuchiki Ginrei, 27th head of the Kuchiki family and Captain of Division 6. Behind me stand a mixture of men from my clan, one from clan Shihoin and a handful of men from Squad 6." The male slightly narrowed his eyes and Naruto spread an arm out.

The blonde gave a slow bow, making a large display with his arms as Szayel often did, he found it quite annoying, so he hoped others did as well, "Naruto, no last name that I know of. Vasto Lorde and leader of 'Sinfonia de la furiosa tormenta', " Naruto noticed the man's eyes go wide, but he continued anyway, "It would seem that something has sparked your curiosity, but I will say one thing, at the end of the day I will be returning to my comfortable bed, all that will change, is how many will be returning to your own."

"Watch your tongue holl-" A man started to scream, only to be split in half, Naruto having not moved an inch.

The blonde Vasto shook his head from side to side, "Manners please, myself and Ginrei-san are having a conversation. It is rude to interrupt."

A few members of the Kuchiki family made to move, only for Ginrei to hold up his hand, halting them without having to do anything more, "In a way you are correct Naruto-san, but I must question your methods of discipline, further more we have been searching for a Vasto Lorde by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, would this happen to be you?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side, giving the man a bored look, "I just said 'no last name that I know of.' I find it rude when people don't listen. Almost as rude as when someone interrupts you. This is exactly what you have done here today, but I will give you a chance to leave, if you do not take it. It is your own fault."

Naruto spun on the spot, instantly ripping open a Garganta and stepping through in one movement. Once he reached the other side he looked back, taking notice of the Shinigami inching closer, looking around him he smiled, he had reached the Menos forest with only a few small steps.

He gave a small sigh as he watched them crowding around the gate, he could have closed it at any moment, yet he would let them make their own choice, they deserved as much. With swift movements he reached up to his neck, barely touching his spear and turning it large into an actual weapon. Something that would have passed by their vision if they were not focused on the action.

A few moments passed and the Shinigami entered through the portal, he closed it behind them, letting them look around at where they had travelled to, "Welcome to Hueco Mundo, you are currently in no man's land, meaning neither my forces nor the Fool Baraggan's will interrupt this fight. I had hoped you would have taken the smarter choice and left, but now that you are invading Hueco Mundo, it is my duty to put you down."

"And my orders are to take you back to Soul Society, it seems clear that you will not listen to reason, thus we must use force," Ginrei lifted one of his hands, pointing it towards Naruto as a large bolt of lightning flew out, heading for the blonde hollow.

The attack hit its mark, sending a large amount of dust into the air, a few of the shinigami cheered, thinking it was over already, while three frowned, the attack was enough to take out a Gillian, nothing more.

Their thoughts proved right as the dust cleared, showing Naruto standing there like nothing happened, his head tilted to the side, while a hand rested on his hip, a bored expression on his face, "I guess I forgot to add that I am the Storm Fox... but then again the name of my kingdom should have given that away. As skilled as you might be Ginrei-san, none can control a storm better than myself."

As if following his cue rain started to fall around them, looking up some noticed a large cloud forming above their heads. The foxy hollow smirked and spun his spear around in his fingers, watching as large bolts of lightning shot to the ground, taking out the slower shinigami, their bodies lay on the ground crispy and cooked.

Ginrei clutched at his Zanpakuto, preparing to draw it only to feel something rip through his chest, he looked across to Naruto, seeing his left index finger pointed in his direction, a small ball of energy resting on its tip, his large spear was effortlessly holding back his son-in-law.

The wise old man drew his blade, he guessed he would need to release, "Scatter Gah!" He coughed up blood, and looked down to see another hole had been punched into his body, Koga was being pushed back, while most of the men lay defeated already. Yoruichi was moving around the fox quickly, but was being kept at bay by his tails.

"I take it from the look on your faces... I am the first Vasto Lorde you have fought. This is your own fault, I gave you the chance to leave. But I guess you were just following orders... funny, they are going to get you killed, you are a fool like Baraggan," Naruto's smile left his face, no longer did he play with Koga, he spun his spear once more and shoved it through the man's gut, shattering his Zanpakuto. His eyes went wide as his legs grew weak. He fell forward onto his knees and looked up into the eyes of Naruto.

The blonde tore the spear from his gut, and then his form started to roll to the side, and grow taller, Koga heard a loud scream behind him, and noticed he was now quite close to the hollow's feet, looking up he saw his body and it all made sense to him, 'To be bested by a hollow... how shameful.'

"Well, he was the strongest from your group... I expected better," Naruto looked between the female and Ginrei, deciding which one was next, "Any last words Ginrei-san?"

The older man nodded, a small smile growing on his face, "May I have a final request instead?" His words got a small look of surprise from Naruto, who slowly nodded, "Let Yoruichi return to our world, she still has a whole life ahead of her. To waste such a precious thing... I don't think even you are that cruel, after all... like you said, you gave us the chance to walk away."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, pointing his spear at the darker shinigami, "Give me your blade, and I will send you home."

Both Shinigami nearly gawked at him for such a suggestion, but he gave a small shrug of his shoulders, raising the reiatsu resting on his finger again, extending it into a long thin line, one that stopped at the throat of Ginrei, "It will teach her to adapt and humble her. If not, I can kill her now and be done with this conversation."

Ginrei gave a weak old smile and a nod of his head, Yoruichi looked at him in shock, "Ginrei-sama, you can not be serious about such a thing, you are surely worth more than myself to Soul Society!"

"Hush girl, do not deny a man his last wish. Keep that grandson of mine out of trouble, and place your sword on the ground."

Naruto sent a tail forward and collected the blade, bringing his tail back and wrapping it around his body. The sword resting at the small of his back. He withdrew the energy from his finger looking blandly across at the duo, "Come girl, I shall open the Garganta for you."

With understandable hesitance Yoruichi moved forward, watching the man closely as he opened the portal, part of her wanted to steal her Zanpakuto back, but after seeing how fast he dealt with Koga... it was ill advised. As she stepped closer she felt a hand clasp down on her shoulder, "You are taking too long... do you want a push?" The cool voice came, nearly sending a shiver down her spine, but she used Shunpo, quickly stepping through the portal and spinning around, watching as it closed.

When it did, she looked around and found herself back where she started, she looked down and saw a strange arrangement of rocks beneath her, 'Cats don't have reiatsu.' It stated, making her realise, he had known she was there from the start, what scared her the most was, he never moved to create the sign.

* * *

"Your request has been fulfilled Ginrei-san, now you will come with me." The statement caused a look of shock from the older man.

"Your not going to kill me?"

Naruto shook his head softly, "I never said I would kill you here, see my friend and I have been working on a project, the only issue was... we needed a live Shinigami Captain. I believe you see where I am going Ginrei-san."

The older man gave a grim nod, his hand on his blade, he moved it up towards his neck only to feel its weight vanish, "I gave you your last request, it is only fair that you give me what we hollows want, do not make this more painful than it needs to be Ginrei-san." Naruto's voice was chilling calm, the old Kuchiki looked to the blonde, behind him was the image of a crimson fox, a sickly sweet smile on its lips while a fire burned in its eyes.

Then it vanished, leaving a smiling Naruto, his tails flew out in all directions and lifted up the bodies of downed Shinigami around him. Naruto placed his spear up near his neck and shrunk it down, attaching it once more to the small chain.

The blonde stretched his hands out wide, and gave a small whisper, **"Espejo." **(Mirror.) The air around him seemed to become 'dry' as a foggy sheet of water slowly formed, numerous images flashed through it, before it froze on a certain one, large test tubes could be seen on the other side. For a few moments nothing happened as Naruto stared at the frozen sheet of water.

The tail that had been holding onto Yoruichi's Zanpakuto, unravelled itself, placing the blade in the blondes left hand , before shooting across and stealing the one from the old man, mimicking its action from moments before.

Naruto calmly walked forward and picked up Ginrei, binding the man's hands behind his back, and carrying him through the mirror.

On the other side Szayel stood with question in his eyes, if Naruto was coming straight here, that meant he had something. If he had something, from the company that he was left in, it could quite possibly be Shinigami.

Aside from that, he always wanted to study Naruto's Espejo, and was doing such a thing now, he could see the Menos Forest through the mirror, the figure of Naruto slowly became imprinted on the mirror, before the blonde himself stepped through.

The scientist's eyes went wide at what he saw, "Lord Naruto, is today my birthday?" The question caused the Vasto Lorde to give a small chuckle.

"It would seem that way Szayel, but you said you needed a live Shinigami Captain for Project : Hoja del Alma? Plus I figured you could find something to do with the others. Also the man in my hands is Ginrei-san, his stay should be somewhat comfortable, if that is not too much trouble. After all, he was just following orders, orders which led to his current situation." Naruto stated calmly as he placed the corpses of the Shinigami onto nearby tables, and placed Ginrei gently on the ground.

Szayel gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "That shouldn't be an issue Lord Naruto, after all it is a task my lord has asked of me, thus I shall perform it to the best of my abilities, just like my lord would want. If you check back in a few days Lord Naruto, you will have more answers, but as of now, I have nothing more for you my lord."

Naruto's brow was twitching as he listened to the man speak, "You're doing that on purpose aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about... my lord."

* * *

**Author Note.**

So this may be pretty obvious, but this chapters focus was on Nelliel and Naruto meaning most of the others, didn't get large amounts of screen time.

What is your issue with Baraggan?

I honestly just feel like Baraggan is a very disliked character, much like a certain other hollow *Cough Nnoitra Cough*. There is going to be rather large scenes where the two kings don't get along and most of the hollows from Naruto's kingdom, don't have a nice word to say about Baraggan.

Nelliel kissing Naruto?

I feel like this Naruto, while he shows affection, would not be one to make the first move, plus I thought it would be cuter if Nelliel did it.

Quite a few different points of view in this chapter reasons?

I enjoy writing like that for quick snippets, as it allows us to grasp a portion of the mentality that the person we are viewing from is feeling. Also if there is a line break without telling you which Pov it is, 90% of the time it will be just a shift of scene, meaning the Pov remains the same as it was before.

Nelliel?

I felt that she was way to happy in cannon... like all the time, unless she was fighting... So she is being sprinkled with some other emotions in this fic.

Nelliel and Tier?

Nel thinks Tier is trying to take her position, being that they are both strong female hollows that want to be near Naruto. Even if it is for somewhat different reasons. Hence there is some hidden hostility between them.

Tier's evolution?

We are actually going to be following the evolution of Tier rather closely. I believe this will be a good event to get her to start trusting in Naruto a bit more, while their is small doses of it here and there, this event will be the thing that kind of secures it.

Tier coming across as somewhat scared of Naruto?

Well the first time she met him, he did rip a hollow to pieces with just the wind. Plus as she mentioned, she had the pleasure of watching Naruto and Nelliel use a few of their techniques against one another.

Naruto pulling her from the patrols as soon as she started to show changes of evolving?

Two big reasons, Naruto doesn't like to see people hurt, he knows first hand how crappy you can feel when going through evolution, so he doesn't want to see heree hurt out on a patrol. Second is, having another Vasto Lorde in his kingdom would make it that much safer, and he didn't want her to just be some nobody, hence why he asked her to go around to the other groups and see if they needed anything.

Tier always trying to bow?

It was something that was drilled into her before she met Naruto, as she stated earlier she had spent time with another group of hollow's.

Was that a tiny bit of TierxNaruto fluff right there?

Yes, it was but a small pinch of what is to come, while she may not trust him, her animal instincts may call out towards him because he is a 'alpha male'.

Anti-large hollows?

Yeah there is a fair bit of that in this chapter, Szayel doesn't like them because they always knock stuff over, as well as Naruto stating outright that such a form must be troublesome. Something that Tier knew and wished her Vasto Lorde was more like Naruto's.

Gimmjow?

He didn't get a whole heap of screen time this chapter, but his Pov section did help to give us an idea of why he is still following Naruto. Plus some comedic value and a small hint towards another Hollows powers.

Nelliel in the human world?

She feels as though her form is 'wrong', and is not shy about voicing these feelings to herself. Because of her, for lack of a better word, hatred of her form, when she and Naruto share and merge their reiatsu together during their explosion of emotions, (This kiss in the air) she transforms into a fox-like hollow like Naruto. This is because he was the only hollow she had enough of an attachment to that had enough reiatsu to perform such a thing... that plus I felt like the whole centaur thing was just 'off' for her. It really just didn't seem to fit, for me at least.

Szayel?

As I said, I will be portraying him a little different in this fiction... he will still be a mad scientist... but he will have some morals and loyalties, plus make the odd joke or reference every now and again. He has a lot of respect for Naruto and does enjoy his time with the blonde, as he is constantly learning new things.

The Shinigami v Naruto?

Yeah it was a bit of a stomp wasn't it? But then again none of them would have gone up against a Vasto Lorde before, so they wouldn't exactly know what to expect. I wanted Soul Society to come across as 'weak' at the moment. Because Yoruichi escaped, she will be able to relay the information that hollows are getting stronger, thus their training increases drasticly, building them up to the Soul Society that Ichigo invades.

Koga being taken out so easily?

I found Koga to be incredibly arrogant, so he was probably thinking along the lines of 'I don't need my shikai to take down a hollow', that thinking would have lead to his demise had he met most from Naruto's kingdom.

Naruto taking Yoruichi's Zanpakuto?

It helps to give reason as to why she doens't have one in the cannon, but it will also solve a small puzzle I had down the track.

Espejo?

Yes it is a little like Haku's crystal ice mirror isn't it? But really it is more like a method of transportation across long distances while staying within the same dimension.

Hoja del Alma?

Blade of Soul is a project that Naruto and Szayel have been working towards, one of the key missing pieces was a Shinigami. While Naruto is mostly against fighting, he is okay with protecting his friends, so lets say for example... a bunch of shinigami 'invaded' Hueco Mundo... well you get the picture right?

Next chapter hint?

Evolution of a pack mentality.

**PA: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Plus the little hint to what the next one might entail. But alas this is all for the moment, so you must wait just a little longer for the next episode to come about. Until then please review or pm me with any questions you may have, I will try to get to them as quickly as I can.**


	5. Old Faces

**PA: It has been awhile. Life hit a bumpy road, I will still try to keep updating often. But I can not promise anything. I say this because, I don't want to get your hopes up only to break them, so I am being honest and forward with you guys. **

**The expansion section of the story is quite large this chapter, and it is good to see that people are finding it of use. Now to answering your reviews.**

**Lightningblade49: **Ginrei's fate is still up in the air for most people. I am sure some of the readers will have locked in what they believe is going to happen after this chapter, but those that are firm followers of one Hatake Kakashi would remember to, 'Look under the underneath'. I'm not saying that anyone is wrong, just that, things aren't always what they seem. Yoruichi _will_ be getting her Zanpakuto back at one point.

**Emjammer:** Ginrei isn't dead, and hate is such a strong word, but there is more than a good chance of that.

**Karlos1234ify: **I actually hadn't really thought about all the numbers before making this, but it also goes 3X3= 9, the number of tails that Naruto has.

**Impstar: **Hopefully the fox transformation makes sense to you now, and no, Naruto would not be very obliging about that.

**bcsclaymore: **Others from Naruto's timeline? You'll see. The god sisters meeting Naruto again? Yeah they will, but not for quite some time.

**Black Shades of Red:** There will be more bonding, there is even a little bit in this chapter.

**Toasty Kit: **Yeah, I noticed this and have toned it down a bit. Yeah some chapters will have more than others, but I don't think one will have a ridiculous amount like last chapters again.

**Bilbo388: **Well if I don't come right out and say it, people will often ask questions about when I am going to explain certain events, or even why I didn't just come right out and say it.

**InflatedChimp: **Good thing that the expansion section is helping out. I am glad others are finding use for it. Also you don't need to worry, the POVs have been toned down:)

**Guest: **Naruto's group looking into cannons? I can not see a reason for them not to haave defensive cannons, but they aren't all going to be running around swinging guns around if that's what you're asking... that is a Stark thing.

**trebeh: **Sometimes letting it drag out a little is good, to build anticipation anyway. But because of coming events, I could not allow that to happen with Nelliel.

**megaslayer321a: **It will be some time before Kami meets up with Naruto again... like a really, really long time. As for the Rasengan idea, I have a badass one sitting, waiting to be unleashed in the next big fight... hint in the expansion section.

**ultima-owner: **Yep. I have no intention of removing it from her for the rest of days. She will have it returned.

**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: **I can't reveal that information, sorry:(.

**Krazyfanfiction1: **That's more than a quick quest:P But you raise a valid point. Honestly I believe that the spirit would go into a hibernation of sorts, but we haven't really had any real confirmation from the manga on this. It does seem like Cero can be charged anywhere, as some Hollows even use it from their weapons.

While that sounds like a good reason to abduct someone... if there ever was a good reason that is? That is not the case. Also I don't think that a soul would be able to cross over while they were being eaten... that would seem a little odd, and near impossible. It is a nice idea, but I don't think someone would be able to make it work... at least not without large amounts of effort, even then I feel that 'logically' it would still be shaky.

**berry2: **'Arracnfication' will be coming, but not for a few more chapters still.

**ThePaleMongrel: **Yoruichi and Naruto will meet up again.

**SilverBladeStar: **Aizen will appear soon, and we will see what he has been up to.

**Deflow: **Yoruichi will be getting her Zanpakuto returned at some point, but it will not be any-time soon. Naruto becoming a father... while I don't mind the idea, I am not sure if it is completely possible with them being Hollows and all, and if by stronger you mean giving him more to fight for? Then yeah it would, but it would also mean that one of the girls was out of action for a while.

**MrR3DP4ND4: **Yes, I noticed that is seemed rather 'scrappy'. While POVs will still be included, they will not be as numerous, nor will there be tags before each one. It should be pretty easy to figure out who they are within the first few lines.

**Devil May Cry: **The Bounts? Uh, they didn't exactly have much to do with Hueco Mundo, so I am not sure how they would have even come into contact with Naruto.

**Marie: **I know, and she knows... at least now that she has been locked away in her little cage for being a 'bad goddess' anyway.

**coolman7000: **Zanpakuto Rebellion, is filler. While I have incorporated Koga from that, I doubt that you will see a filler arc, revolving around Soul Society, inside of a story that seems to be based around Hollows, and inside Hueco Mundo.

**GravityTonttu: **I had already been thinking about them gaining the ability to create Gigai, but not for the same reason. Ulquiorra, has already been paired off. Sorry man/manette.

**WRoosterdf: **The next chapter, is right the hell now!

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Bleach.**

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I bit back a hiss, this evolutionary cycle was beginning to grow more and more tedious. Every movement felt like a blade digging through my skin, how Lord Naruto was able to stay quiet during his I will never know. I feel like I could scream at times. I often wonder if Lady Nelliel or Lord Naruto contemplated tearing away at their skin, to try and rid of this burning sensation.

* * *

A tired sigh escaped the fanged lips of Naruto. His hand gently pushing open the doors to Szayel's labs, giving a small knock to show he had come in, the adjuchas already busy with his projects, "Szayel, I wish to show our guest around," Naruto called softly, not wanting to shock the scientist in case he hadn't heard his knock.

He was waved off, a symbol that the hollow was busy and it was okay. Naruto managed to suppress the small chuckle that wanted to escape, Szayel had been like this ever since they returned from the human world three days prior.

His clawed feet stopped outside of the cell, well it was more like an apartment... only with bars for one of the walls, "Ginrei-san... I would like for you to walk with me," The blonde spoke honestly, causing the older man to look up with risen brows.

"I must admit, that is quite the odd request. But I am in no position to refuse." The Shinigami slowly stood to his feet, brushing his robes off and moving towards the door, Naruto opening it with a flick of his wrists.

The blonde waving him to follow as they passed the man's Zanpakuto, both stopping to look at it for a moment, Naruto wondering if he would reach for it. Ginrei gazed at it for a few moments longer, slowly turning away and resting his gaze on the one belonging to young Yoruichi, just inches away. A sad smile passing across his face, he had saved her life, but she was now without a weapon.

"I do thank you for letting her leave." He spoke softly, watching Naruto nod from the corner of his eyes.

"You showed me an amount of respect, I merely did the same."

Ginrei gave a small shake of his head, "I doubt you would have been as well treated as I have, had our positions have been reversed."

A smile twitched at Naruto's lips, "Come, I want to show you around my Kingdom."

* * *

The duo exited the labs, and Ginrei jumped as Naruto was assaulted. Well maybe assaulted was the wrong word to use, but the green blur had defiantly moved with a passion. Tilting his head to the side, he saw a green-haired woman hanging from the blonde's neck.

"Nel, we have company," Naruto stated with what almost seemed like a cheerful tone, Ginrei watched the girl spin around and eye him carefully before nodding, "This is Ginrei-san, Ginrei-san this is Nelliel."

With the introduction out of the way Nel gave a wide smile, "Are we giving him a tour?" She nearly squealed in delight, apparently after she mixed with Naruto's reiatsu, her emotions were incredibly heightened. It was part of the reason the two were near inseparable now... well more so than before.

Naruto gave a small nod, and Nel grabbed onto his arms tightly, squeezing it into her chest as a smile came over her face, "Well we shouldn't waste time standing around ne?"

Ginrei was near speechless as he was shown around, to think that Hollows, creatures they had thought to be little more than beasts, were capable of living in what seemed to be peace, something not even Soul Society was able to achieve.

Nel had been feeding him interesting pieces of information, he took a final look around at what they had accomplished here and gave a small internal sigh, if you ever gained some type of information inside the enemy camp, you would never be able to leave. Naruto had already said that he was going to die though, it was just a matter of when. His thoughts were not the most pleasant.

He held no illusion that he would see his family again, nor that he would be rescued. Naruto and Szayel had made his stay comfortable, it was more than what he had deserved, they had stopped in a large area, what looked like crops were spread out far and wide. Ginrei rose a brow as he looked around, watching Hollows move through the field, tending to the plants.

"And this is where we get the majority of our food from, it is laced with reiatsu so it helps us to both evolve and heal faster. As you can see, some of the members of the Kingdom are hard at work, making sure everything is in order and growing correctly." Nel cheered, giving a small wave to the others, smiling as they returned her gesture.

Ginrei let a smile cross his face, "You have become self-sufficient... You are a most impressive leader Naruto-san."

The blonde shook his head lightly, "The praise is owed to everyone, none of this would have happened if it were not for the contributions of every hollow inside of the cloud. This tour was to show you... that we mean the humans no harm, we merely go there to acquire materials we can not build yet, or to get ideas for what we can work towards next."

"We really didn't give your kind much credit Naruto-san, all it took was a handful of you, all working towards the same goal to create something like this. Truly a remarkable achievement..." The elder man trailed, giving a small glance around, watching as the hollows around them started to narrow their eyes on him.

It would seem that Naruto took notice of it as well, the words he spoke next, at least hinted at the fact, "We should look at finishing this up Ginrei-san, I would hate to interrupt those that are hard at work, any more than we already have."

The old Shinigami gave a stern nod, watching as Naruto spread his hands out, like days prior, **"Espejo"** The large sheet of ice quickly forming. Nel stepping through moments after it finished, shooting a hand back to grab onto Ginrei and pull him through. Naruto gave a small nod to those in the fields, watching smiles spread across their faces as he followed after the two.

* * *

"What do you mean you are the only one left?!" Roared Captain Commander Yamamoto as he slammed his cane to the floor in anger. His eyes burning in rage as he looked over the young ebon princess, her clothes were torn and covered in blood.

Her breathing was heavy and she looked neigh dead on her feet, "Captain Kuchiki used his dying request to plea with the hollow to send me back to the human world. The Hollow was of the Vasto Lorde class, and called himself Naruto... we were completely overwhelmed... The majority of the men fell within the first few moments. He seemed to take his time with myself, Third Seat Koga, and Captain Kuchiki, toying with us until he became bored." Yoruichi shuddered a little, slowly taking a deep breath to calm herself before continuing.

"Then in a flash, he broke Third Seat Koga's Zanpakuto... before beheaded him..." She gave pause for her words to sink in, watching some eyes go wide, including those of the Captain Commander, but he gave her a stiff nod to continue, "He would not allow Captain Kuchiki to release his Zanpakuto, in the end, he asked for the Captain's last words... but he asked for a last request instead... The Hollow Naruto, complied... but only after I left my Zanpakuto behind, stating that it would humble me, and teach me to adapt." Yoruichi bit her bottom lip, if she had of been stronger... maybe they could have gotten out of that with the Captain and Third Seat.

A few moments passed where Captain Yamamoto seemed to be in thought, he slowly brought his cane into the air, giving one solid strike against the ground, "Take yourself to division 4 to get patched up. It will be up to them as to when you can return to duty... and as much as I dislike saying this, you will learn to fight without your Zanpakuto... You are an asset to Soul Society, one I do not wish to add to the list of losses for this incident."

"Hai Captain Commander," Yoruichi got out quickly, giving a long bow before walking from the room. The hall becoming silent as the Captains all waited to hear from their commander.

Kyoraku gave a small sigh, his large straw hat dipped down over his eyes, "Could this be that Hollow you warned us about Yama-jii?" A few of the other captains looked on with clear intent, each wanting to know the answer to the question posed.

"Possibly. I have only received loose information about him, but from what I have heard, he was expected to be a hollow like something we haven't seen before. The Naruto they ran into, seems to fit this situation. Once Shihoin Yoruichi has recovered, I will issue more in depth details to you all, I want you each to be prepared, but for now, chasing this Naruto... we do not have the needed man power." The Captain Commander stated sternly, his eyes closed tightly, "You are dismissed."

* * *

"L-Lord Naruto!"

Her voice was panicked, I already knew what she had come to speak about, who wouldn't at this point. It irritated me that Tier would move about in such a state, but she is so much like me that it isn't really funny in the end... well her determination side of things anyway. I hope I am never as serious as her, "The heavy reiatsu that is beating down on us?" I questioned, feeling her own reiatsu flicker ever so slightly.

My eyes slowly opening to see her hang her head down a little, "Hai... " She seemed to be at a loss for words. I slowly stretched out on my chair, or throne if you would call it such, doing my best not to wake the curled up and sleeping Nel.

Her hands were clutching tightly to my waist, a small groan left her mouth, it would seem I forgot how light a sleeper she is, her body started to stir, and brown sleepy eyes looked up at me, "She means us no harm Tier. This crushing reiatsu you feel, it is a Vasto Lorde, one that I found quite some time ago after my own evolution. It was during the time when I couldn't control the amount of reiatsu I leaked, which meant that I couldn't stay near Nelliel." I gave a small smile and stroked Nel's hair causing her to beam a grin up at me, "She helped me get back onto my feet, and I was able to gain a rough control over my reiatsu. It is time for me to return the favour. I have already spoken to Szayel, and am just waiting for the item I asked."

Tier gave a stern nod, before turning and limping away, "You should get yourself something to eat Tier, it helps to speed up the evolution." She gave a slight pause in her step, slowly turning around to raise a brow at me, Nel slowly shifting on my lap and coming to a seated position, stretching and giving a cute yawn.

"Lord Naruto, d-do you have any advice?" She seemed incredibly hesitant to ask me, was she afraid of how I would respond?

A slight chuckle left my cracked lips, "Just take it easy Tier, keep eating properly, and remember to keep up your appointments with Szayel. He will let you know if there is anyway to improve what you are doing. If such a thing happens, please come to me, I will do what I can to help you Tier."

* * *

Tier gave a less stern nod, her eyes could be seen as almost relieved behind her mask, "T-Thank you Lord Naruto, may I take my leave?"

A clawed hand was lifted into the air that waved from side to side lightly, "Don't make it seem like you need permission for everything Tier, I am not a tyrant."

"Gomen Lord Naruto, I did not mean to offend." Her voice had evened out, seeming much calmer than it was moments ago as she gave a small bow of her head, "C-can I speak to you soon?"

"Do not hesitate, but also do not overwork yourself Tier, I believe you are becoming something great... and I would hate to see the stricken faces of those around you, should something happen during this stages." The blonde calmly replied as Nel jumped off his lap and beamed a great smile towards Tier.

"Remember to take it easy Tier-san, if you need any help, or even just someone to talk to, don't be afraid to ask or visit!"

Tier stiffened a little, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto, it would seem the adjuchas had somewhat forgotten about Nelliel... or there was a poorly hidden side of dislike towards the Vasto Lorde, either way, neither option was exceedingly good, seeing as Nel was making no attempt to hide her presence more than normal.

All thoughts were tossed aside though, as the large doors were flung open letting the gentle storm breeze into the room, standing in the doorway giving an incredibly dramatic bow was Szayel, "Oh my dear merciful and humble Lord Naruto, I appeal to your generosity in order to forgive me for taking so long in the task you asked. It was completely my fault. I hope you will be able to find it within yourself to forgive a fool such as me my Lord."

Had Naruto's Vasto Lorde mask not covered his eyebrows, a very visible twitch would have been seen by all, "You do this to try and get a reaction out me don't you? Plus I only asked for this object a few hours ago... your progress was outstanding, like always Szayel."

"I could never do something so underhanded to my Lord, but I must thank his praise." The adjuchas held his hands forward showing a small bracelet with a circle and vial hanging from it, "I took the liberty of adding the same feature to it as those from the patrol group. Mostly to save time later on down the track, all you need to do is channel some of your reiatsu into the vial and it's good to go."

A long blue tail shot forward, taking the bracelet on its tip, Szayel stiffened in shock at the action, the movement was too fast for him to react to until it would have been too late, Naruto's calm voice seemingly waking him from his shock, "You do good work Szayel, thank you for filling this request so...promptly." The blondes fanged lips stretching into a foxy smile.

The scientist quickly stood and walked out of the room, Tier following after him. Nel turned to Naruto and gave him a small kiss on one of his fangs, "I think you may have spooked him a little Naruto..." She trailed looking into his blue eyes.

"Hai, but he wanted me to react to his taunts... I did, just not in the way he expected. Hopefully he sees that I find it a little tiring when he makes these big displays of it." The blue tails of Naruto whipped around the room, before creating a large ice sheet for the duo, **"Espejo," **He whispered softly.

Nel gave a pout at the action, "Mu, Naruto~, teach me how to control my tail like that?!" One passed by her face, softly rubbing up against it and eliciting a chuckle from the Vasto Lorde.

"I don't know how, Sorry Nel. I could just always do it, controlling my tail's just feels natural, like I don't even have to think about it." He spoke softly, and seeing that she was about to try to guilt trip him into 'extra' training, a handful of tails quickly wrapped her up, effectively covering her mouth and hoisting her into the air, "Now come on, I have told you everything I know about the subject, if it means that much to you... you can grill me later, but now I have to meet up with an old travelling partner of mine."

A near burning glare was being directed at the blonde, causing him to chuckle nervously, it looked like he would not be able to sleep in peace for some time. He pressed his hands against the ice sheet, their forms slowly melding into it.

* * *

Naruto's feet crunched against the sandy grains of the desert plane. The depressing aura rung heavy in the air, attempting to crush his body to the ground, he merely gave a small chuckle, for his 'friend' had grown stronger. His tails around Nel slowly unravelled themselves, placing her softly on her feet.

Nel was about to start scolding the blonde, only to see a flash of dark brow from the corner of her eyes, a small grunt reached her ears and she noticed that Naruto was now on the ground. A grey tail was wagging back and forth in the air, "Y-you came back?" A shaky voice questioned, her long brown hair, coming down to the middle of her back, around her neck a bony wolf jaw hung limply.

"I said I would Lilynette, I never expected you to come looking for me though," The blonde trailed off slightly in the end, taking the moment to spare a glance to Nel who was looking incredibly confused right about now, "Also you remember how I spoke about Nelliel? Well, she became a Vasto Lorde since we last spoke."

Light-pink eyes looked around for a few moments, finally resting on the green-haired woman, "Oh, Naruto told me so much about you Nelliel, it's strange being able to talk to others... normally hollows die when they come near me, cause my reiatsu is _really _strong." A sad smile spread over her face, one that held more regret than others would know what to do with.

"Your aura is pretty strong, but even Naruto was able to get his under control, and his felt like ten times worse. I find it hard to stand even at my level." Nel stated cheerily, missing Lilynette stiffen in response.

Nel had to admit the aura was strong, but it wasn't as heavy and crushing as some of the ones she had felt before. She watched the pink-eyed woman gave a tired sigh, "I can't... I can't call on any calming memories to help! I am stuck like _this_... and I hate it. Trying to stay away from large groups of Hollows so I don't kill any more. I had been completely alone. It had been so long since I had heard the voice of someone else. Then this Baka here, came along, completely unaffected by my reiatsu... It felt good being able to talk to someone else, to be able to share what I was feeling."

Lilynette gave a small sniffle and brushed her hair away from her face, "He said he started to remember stuff, it got all sciencey at that point, I tried to listen but I couldn't understand what he was saying most of the time. Next thing I know, I feel his presence slowly vanishing... I know how to do it... I just can't..."

Nel gave a light chuckle, "Well he did that 'sciencey' thing again, if you get off of him for a few moments, you might find out why it took us so long to get here."

The brown-haired girl, rose a brow behind her mask, slowly shifting off the blonde and standing to her feet. Her eyes took in the long blue tail that was gently swaying from side to side next to her, a strange bracelet of sorts hanging from its tip, "This bracelet will absorb the reiatsu you are leaking, meaning your aura will not be dangerous to be around... Its prototype was tested against my own and held up strong. What I am trying to say is... do you want to come with us, to a place you would be able to call home? To a place where you wouldn't have to be alone?"

The tail slowly moved, dropping the thin object into the clawed hands that were stretched out in shock, "A-are you sure? Wouldn't I be a b-bother?" She stuttered out, looking down as her hands gently clutched the object, like it was the most fragile thing in the world.

"Oi Lily! Stop doubting yourself would you?! This ain't the hollow that helped me out of the rut I was in, in fact she looks a bit like a sissy now." Naruto taunted, watching the brown-haired hollow clip the bracelet on, poking her tongue out at the blonde.

Nel took the time they spent arguing to look at this 'Lily' closer, her body was mostly covered in grey fur. Her face and neck were the only things that escaped this trend. One thing that stood out the most was, her own reiatsu, after gaining the large influx of Naruto's, was around the same level as Lily's, a rather scary fact for the green-haired Vasto Lorde.

"Hey Nel..." A voice spoke softly directly in front of her, causing a small yelp of fright to sound, she quickly narrowed her eyes in on the icy-blue orbs in front of her, his lips were pulled into a smirk, "You get lost in your thoughts again Nel?"

A nervous chuckle left her throat, giving Naruto the answer he needed. "Who cares about that Naruto! Let's get Lily back to the others, I'll give her the tour and everything, so you can get back and have one of your 'fox naps' as you call them."

That line got the blondes attention, "Without interruptions?" He questioned cheerfully.

Nel had taken notice of how Naruto was becoming more and more fond of his sleep. For what reasons though? She still had no idea, "I will not interrupt your precious beauty sleep!" She all but bit out in return to the blonde, watching his fanged lips turn upwards to a smirk.

"Well let's get going then, I don't know how long I will be able to continue holding Espejo open." The girls understood what he meant. Nel quickly took hold of Lily's hand and dragged them through the large sheet of ice, whispering something into her ear which caused them both to giggle.

Naruto cracked his neck to the side, removing any kinks that may have been present before thrusting his tails out and into the ground, slowly raising his form into the air. A small gust of wind caused him to sway forward gently, "I'm never going to get any sleep with those two around," a sigh escaping his cracked lips not a moment later. The long blue tails flicking the blonde forward at high speeds into the mirror, taking him back to his throne room.

* * *

Emotions were something I thought that I had tossed aside.

Yet here they are, a conflicting sense of self. I could nearly laugh at a statement like that, despite how true it felt now. My body ached, my legs felt ready to collapse, but for some strange reason, I _needed_ to see him. Like it was the most important thing in the world.

I can't explain it, I am coming to learn to trust Lord Naruto, but when I am in his presence, I feel safe. Like everything is okay, nothing nor nobody is going to be able to hurt me. Could that just be because he is one of the strongest beings in Hueco Mundo?

But that still wouldn't explain the warm feeling I got when I was near him. I was becoming a mess, and it was all because of this damned evolutionary process. Before this thing had started, I was so sure of myself and where I was going to fit in... now though... I had no idea.

It didn't help that Lord Naruto dragged back a new Vasto Lorde, she was strong, even stronger than Lady Nelliel, and she has suffered so much. I had seen the two running around and taking in the sights, a wolf and a fox, holding each others hand... such a strange sight to see.

But how was I to compete? Both of these Vasto Lorde had known Lord Naruto for quite a deal of time, not to mention, they were older, meaning they already had a good grasp of their abilities... I was _just_ starting to turn... how would I be able to stand next to them... would I be good enough for Lord Naruto?

I gave my head a small shake, despite the protests of the muscles in that area, a sigh escaping from my covered lips. My hands resting against the heavy steel doors to Lord Naruto's chambers. I had no logical reason for visiting him, but I was starting to feel as if I didn't need one. I gave the doors a soft push and the sight inside caused a shiver to run down my back.

* * *

Naruto tossed and turned in his sleep, his skin was pale as sweat ran down his face. The large reiatsu concealing doors were pushed open, allowing the full brunt of his power to flood into the stunned adjuchas in the doorway.

Tier took in a deep breath and closed the door behind her, it was more of a struggle than she had even thought it would be during her evolution. This could mostly be contributed to the depressing shroud hounding down on her body.

She was forced to take heavy steps forward, despite every muscle in her body telling her to run. Both occupants in the room froze, Naruto's body no longer thrashing about, instead it lay face down, his dull eyes looking towards Tier as his clawed hands curled and clawed at the ground below him, "Red seas... Burning skies... Red seas... Burning Skies..."

The two phrases, repeated over and over made no sense to the adjuchas as she slowly started to move forward again. Her eyes watching the tails that floated dangerously in the air, looking ready to strike down at anything that got too close... the exact reason why she moved carefully.

She had seen the damage those tails could do. Easily taking down a large group of adjuchas... much like herself.

Her feet shuffled ever closer, the tails slowly turning to face her, they slowly moved to surround her, or at least it seemed. Creeping tendrils, that was the best way to describe the movement of Naruto's tails right now.

Tier froze as they embraced her. She hadn't thought they were that close, clearly she had thought wrong. They were in no means painful, just they were restricting her movement, her life would be over before she had a chance to protest at this rate, "L-Lord Naruto... It's me... Tier Halibel..."

She tried out through short breaths, only to notice she was slowly being pulled towards the downed blonde, his lifeless eyes staring in her direction. There was something about that look, the feeling she got from it was not something she could quite describe, but Tier knew, that she didn't like it.

"Ku...Ku...Kur... Kura," The blonde muttered, his claws reaching out to a stiff Tier, scratching at the ground in front of her.

The long blue tails dragged her within an arms reach. For reasons she couldn't fathom she reached out, like Naruto seemed to be trying to do. His aura was still depressing, but no longer was it trying to crush her into the ground. Tier nearly flinched when she took in her own hand, no longer was it blue and bulky, instead it had become slimline, and covered by bone.

Shaking her head in disbelief, she noticed a strange shade of yellow covering part of her vision, "Naruto?" She questioned in a panic, not understanding what was happening, despite how many different way she tried looking at the situation.

Tier found her body dropped to the ground, causing her to notice that her chest felt strange. Looking down she found those lumps that Nelliel and the new Vasto Lorde held. The scratching at the ground stopped, causing a silence to spread through the near empty room.

"I believe that's the first time you have ever called me by only my name Tier..." _His_ voice called out to her, causing her head to snap up and look into the eyes that seemed to hold a twinge of their old spark, but still, they seemed much more 'emotional' than normal, and not the good kind, "I apologise for what you must have seen, especially when you were coming to me with such good new."

Halibel rose a brow at the blonde in front of her, "What do you mean?"

His head tilted to the side in confusion, "Didn't you come to tell me that you became a Vasto Lorde?"

The words that left his mouth froze her. A few moments passed before Tier jolted up and let her green eyes roam over her body, a small squeal nearly escaping her mouth at _finally _being able to help out around the place again, not to mention getting a much slimmer form than what Nelliel had once had.

A few feet to her left was a large shark tooth, which seemed to have a hole cut out of the bottom, possibly for her to place her hand into, "I'm a V-Vasto Lorde?" She questioned, somehow feeling the need to have it confirmed once again.

A chuckle left the fox featured hollow in front of her, "That's what it feels like Tier, not to mention, you seem to have retained the water nature of your reiatsu. I have a feeling you will become quite strong." His lips widened into a large smile, one that turned into an expression of shock moments later.

The newly formed Vasto Lorde in front of him, had leapt forward and wrapped her arms around his chest, bringing herself in for a crushing hug, "Thank you, thank you." She repeated in quite a strange change of events.

Naruto himself having never expected Tier to have this kind of side to her. Naruto rose his hand, slowly placing it atop her newly formed hair, giving it a soft rustle, "I don't know what I did, but you're welcome Tier."

Bright green eyes looked up in question at the fox-like Hollow, his mouth in the form of a warm smile? What ever the expression he held now, all Tier knew was that she liked it, at least much more than what she had first seen when she entered.

"Lord Narut-" She started but was cut off with a small hiss from the fanged mouth above her.

"Just Naruto, we now stand in the same tier, not to mention... you called me just 'plain' old Naruto earlier, I know you can do it now. So you don't really have an excuse any more Tier." The male rebutted as he gently stroked her head, like he would do for Nel had she been in this position.

Tier simply looked into his eyes for a few moments, trying to see if he had some sort of game he was playing at, "Then call me Tia... Tier doesn't sound much like a name, more like a class."

A small chuckle left Naruto's lips, his head dipping and giving a small nod, "Okay Tia. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"...Thank you, I don't know what you did, but I walked in here an adjuchas, you spoke some words I could hardly understand, then I was as you say, a Vasto Lorde," The newly dubbed Tia looked over her body quickly before giving a stiff nod, before slowly pulling herself away from Naruto, somewhat missing the warmth his body gave off, a strange feeling that she didn't understand... but it was nice, "I will be back to work soon, I want to find out what this new form can do first though... Entering a potentially volatile area without a decent grasp of my own abilities, I believe you would call that a fool's quest?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, giving it a slight tip, "Sounds like something I would say, take it easy Tia, I would tell you not to push yourself... but I think we both know that would be a waste of words right now correct?"

The newly formed Vasto Lorde closed her eyes as she turned away. Had her mouth been visible, the faintest of smiles may have been able to be seen, "I believe so. Naruto...-san."

"*Tsk* And you were so~ close too," A small silence filled the room as Tia reached the doors, resting a small hand against the large sheets of steel, "Hey Tia," Naruto called drawing her to turn and face him, "Thanks for waking me up... I was, uh not in a good place."

The blonde female shook her head, "You don't need to thank me, as your comrade, it is my duty to lend a hand when possible. Plus as I see it, you have already thanked me enough." Her hand's motioning towards her new body, causing Naruto to split his face with a grin.

"Yeah, well you best not forget this Tia, wouldn't look too good for your first day as a Vasto eh?"

She would have questioned what he meant, had a large shark-like tooth not started flying towards her at alarming speeds, only to stop mere moments before running her through. A long blue tail gripping tightly around the tooth like weapon. With a gentle flick, the hole where her arm was meant to go was positioned in front of her to take it.

"Was it needed to return it to me in such a manner Naruto-san?" She stated calmly.

The male gave a small shrug of his shoulders, "I guess I could have done it another way... but it wouldn't really be the same now would it... Tier?"

She understood his subtle message, and it made her wonder if he spoke about the shark-tooth at all, he wouldn't continue to call her Tia, until she stopped adding suffixes or titles to his name. She would play this game of his, he didn't deserve to be addressed so casually, hopefully she would be able to show such a thing to the thick-headed blonde.

With a small shake of her head Tia walked from the chambers, letting the others of the Kingdom feel her new reiatsu for the first time.

* * *

Atop a roof not far from the now crowding hollows sat Lily and Nelliel, both watching the scene in front of them, as hollows moved forward to speak to the newly dubbed Tia Halibel, Vasto Lorde of Sinfonia de la Furiosa Tormenta.

"Seems you were right Lily, mind explaining how you came to that though?" Nel questioned giving her head a slight scratch in thought.

Lily narrowed her eyes at the new Vasto Lorde, "Naruto is like a generator when he lets his power out... While it full of sadness, it will quickly fill you up. While he sleeps his reiatsu fluctuates like crazy, hence why he had those suppressing doors installed. At least that is what I figure... seems like I am right though, and from what I felt earlier, I was not the only one that knew about this before 'Tia' as she calls herself."

The green-haired Vasto gave her head a small shake, "That didn't explain much ya know?"

Lily let out a small sigh, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face, "Naruto lets out loads of energy when he isn't awake, instead of it all just sitting in the air, our bodies rapidly take it in, making us stronger. I felt a very calm reiatsu when I entered, it was surrounding itself with Naruto's and slowly taking it all in. The amount of reiatsu used to maintain this giant cloud around us is astounding. It really makes me wonder if Naruto is actually a Vasto Lorde... or something more?"

"I think he still is... maybe there is just different levels of us? Plus if he had to maintain this cloud, wouldn't his body have gotten used to the upkeep, making it produce reiatsu faster?" The younger Vasto questioned, a confused look on her face.

Lily gave her head a small shake as she started to smile, "Did Naruto ever tell you why he is at odds with Baraggan?" Seeing the confused look on Nel's face she gave a small giggle before continuing, "No one ever challenged Baraggan. I still didn't have a good grasp on my reiatsu, so we were approached by him and his lackeys. Naruto, well he was Naruto, and didn't take kindly to the man trying to boss us around."

"WAIT! WAIT!" A voice screamed before the sound of feet hitting behind them told the story of a new guest, "I want to here this story." Informed Szayel as he walked calmly forward, seemingly pretending his rushed state had never happened.

The brunette of the group rose a brow for a few moments, waiting for someone to explain just who this person was, thankfully Nelliel quickly informed Lily of Szayel's position in their large group. Lily's mouth slowly formed into a large 'O' shape, "Oh so Naruto found a sciency guy, do you two do weird sciency stuff together?"

The adjuchas gawked with wide-eyes at how quickly someone was able to be distracted, "No... not really, Naruto never seemed to have a major interest in what I am doing, apart from the projects he asks me to have a look at himself."

"You should ask him, he is _really_ smart, but he wouldn't give his opinion on something unless he is asked... I guess he wants you to learn or something, but he has all this information in his head just waiting to get out. You should speak to him about it some time!" Lily chirped with a large smile, having completly tossed away what she had been speaking about earlier.

With a small shake of his head Szayel directed the conversation back towards Baraggan and Naruto, wanting to find out why the blonde was at odds with the self proclaimed 'God of Hueco Mundo'.

The brunette narrowed her eyes for a moment before nodding, "So yeah, this was years and years ago, when Naruto first became a Vasto Lorde... he got into a heated debate with Baraggan and the two ended up in a fight. The western oceans were the end result. Naruto and Baraggan fought for days, ending in a tie." A large smile stretched across her face, "Baraggan was furious that Naruto was able to stand against him, not to mention that he had a way to rid Baraggan of his Respira. I watched two titans clash, over what seemed to be the smallest of things."

She gave a small shake of her head, "Okay not the smallest of things, more like a clash of ideals, Naruto wanted to free Hueco Mundo, while Baraggan wanted it under his thumb. One a crawling death, the other-"

"The other a raging crimson storm ne?" A voice chimed in from behind the group, a slender clawed hand resting atop Lily's head and ruffling her hair, much to her protest.

"L-lord Naruto?" Questioned Szayel, more than a little confused, not at the fact that Naruto was able to sneak up on them, but more as to _why_ he bothered.

The blonde gave a wide smile to the group before letting out a small laugh, "Hai! But really this story is old, and no longer matters... I would have had no issues telling it to you if you had asked... There was no need to try to worm it out of Lily."

Eyes turned to him expectingly, and Nelliel moved to rest her head under his free hand, letting his claws give her a light scalp scratch, something that was near heaven to the hybrid Hollow. Naruto pressed his lips into a thin line, recalling the event, "Before the fight with Baraggan I held control over five elements, wind, lightning, water, fire and earth. My wind was able to blow away Baraggan's Respira. Seeing his own technique being sweapt over his soldiers caused him to cancel it, keeping only a small amount around himself, to defend against my attacks."

Naruto gave a wide smile as he regaled the next part, "Using my control over earth, I split the desert, lifting it high into the air and crushing his army, and their leader in one swoop." His eyes closed for a few moments as he took in a deep breath, "If only things in the after-life were that simple. Baraggan's Respira shielded him from the majority of the impact. His forces... not so much. The 'Dead King' rose from the sands, a scowl on his face, as he charged up one of the largest Ceros I had ever seen. He let it off towards me and Lily. Without a second thought I dashed over to stand in front of her, the sands around us forming into a barrier and hardening, taking the majority of the power out of the attack before being eroded."

Naruto took his hand from Lily's head, flexing it a few times before a blue aura slowly came over it, "I have no idea what this is... but it sort of just happened, my body moved on instinct and slammed it into what was left of the Cero, it resulted in an upwards explosion, clearing away more of the surrounding sands. Something clicked in that moment... and all I wanted to do was destroy Baraggan, nothing else even mattered. It was then that I was able to tap into my control over fire, since that day, no matter how hard I have tried... I just can't grasp it." The blonde closed his eyes and let out a small sigh.

"It got really hot it did!" Exclaimed Lily, getting a small nod from Naruto.

"Yeah, I remember sending one of my tail's back to move Lily out of the way... Funny, she had been a Vasto Lorde for much longer than myself, so she probably would have been more suited for something like this, yet here I was, protecting her like she was just a child."

Lily beamed a large smile at the blonde, "It's okay. I was not well suited to fight Baraggan. It was lucky you got me out of there though, cause from even where I watched, I could feel the heat of your flames."

Naruto gave a deep frown, "What remained of the landscape was quickly changed to glass, white hot fire spilled from my body and lashed out in the direction of Baraggan, then everything went black for a while. When I next opened my eyes, I stood across from the 'Dead King', both of us were worse for wear and breathing heavily. His eyes glaring into mine, yet I don't know quite why. With a large amount of force, I lifted my hands into the sky, conjuring a storm cloud that covered the area we stood in." The corner of the blondes mouth twitched upwards.

"The prototype for the technique you see around us. Lightning and razor-wind gales blew at Baraggan while water filled up the glass bowl in which we stood. Creating what is known as the western seas. I didn't even realise how large the battle ground was until Lily brought me back days later... I couldn't even see the end of it, just what seemed like an ever increasing distance, chasing the horizon till the ends of time." Naruto cracked his head to the side, "I respected Baraggan, he fought for his ideals. While his methods were a but cloudy, he was willing to get his hands dirty should it be needed. But this talk of him allying with Shinigami. The creature is a fool, and has lost what he once held. That is why this story no longer matters."

Nel tilted her head to the side in confusion for a few moments, slowly opening her mouth to talk, "I get that you don't know how you used fire, so you can't just start throwing it around again... but what about your earth stuff?"

Naruto's smile stretched across his face, he extended a lone finger and pressed it against her mask, "My body gave it to you Nelliel, guess that means you have to be my rock ne?"

Her deep hazel eyes widened, a slow shake started to form before she lurched forward and knocked him off his feet. Their tails flailed around as the duo fell to the ground, Nel's head buried in his chest, "Baka Naruto... You didn't have to do that... and you don't need to even ask that question. I'm not going anywhere!" The bubbly green-haired woman called out, causing Lily and Szayel to smile.

"I think I could get used to living here. It certainly is... uh 'lively'?" She questioned turning towards the Scientist, who in return gave a quick nod, "Yes, Lord Naruto does keep things entertaining."

* * *

The world around her seemed to come to a screeching halt. The evening sky hung over Soul Society. Around her lay broken boards of reishi infused wood, wood that was able to hold out against a low level menos hollow, yet before her new technique... crumbled.

Her breathing was heavy as sweat poured down her chocolate skin. Her gold eyes straining as a fresh target was set up. Urahara Kisuke, her childhood friend, had been helping her to develop a new way of fighting.

He may not rush into a fight like most people, but when he fought... he was something to be reckoned with. He brought his intellect to the field, along with his usage of Kido and his Zanpakuto, "Give it another shot Yoruichi, there is no point in getting excited if you can't replicate the move." He chimed in a joyful manner, the past month he had watched her enter a state of self loathing. Even now she was suffering from survivor's guilt. While she was getting better slowly, often would she fall back into the rut.

The dark-skinned woman held her hand out to the side, giving a deep breath as she moved her reiatsu through her body, "SHUNKO!" She screamed, lightning bursting from her fist. Kisuke moved to the side, making sure to put enough distance between himself and the target as Yoruichi vanished.

Appearing again with her fist cocked back, with a near bestial grunt, she pushed it forward, shattering the reinforced target like it were just a piece of ordinary wood. Small splinters littered her fist, yet at the moment, she couldn't find it within herself to care.

"*Tsk* I'm adapting... just like that bastard wanted... if I had this technique back then... who knows how it would have turned out?" She mused, missing the frown on her friends face.

Kisuke moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, watching her stiffen for a moment, "It would have ended the same. Your technique looks like you could still add more to it Yoruichi... and even you said that Ginrei-taichou was unable to do anything against this 'Naruto'. What makes you think an incomplete technique would have made any difference?"

Yoruichi bit down on her lip, drawing a small amount of blood, before giving her head a small shake, "You're right... as always, thanks Kisuke, you've been a big help. I just have a feeling this is going to cost me one day."

The shaggy-haired blonde lifted a fan up to cover his face before giving a small giggle, "Everything comes at a cost Yoruichi."

Her golden eyes looked away from the man as she sighed. She knew that more than she wished. To get this new technique she paid the price, loosing Ginrei-taichou, loosing her Zanpakuto. That large mistake cost her the respect of her peers as well. Not to mention their trust, starting to think she was working alongside the Hollows. It was after all suspicious that she was the only one to return.

Of course there would be fingers pointed in her direction, had she been humbled? Yes, no longer would she look down at people around her for how they were brought up. Now she needed help anywhere she could find it... not to mention, it taught her to treasure her friends more and more.

* * *

A large man looked around the white room he was in, "This isn't hell..." He trailed, moving to scratch at the side of his head in confusion, "Someone want to fill me in?"

Behind him was a shuffling of feet, causing the man to spin around. His jaw, even behind his tightly wrapped bandages, was still able to be classed as 'un-hinged', "Gaki?"

"Hai Master. It has been quite some time hasn't it?" The new arrival questioned, her voice was incredibly soft, with long brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. A warm smile on her face, while her form were covered in a faded pink gown.

The 'master' shook his head to the side, "So this is heaven right? That's where you ended up?"

"I did, but we are not there, sorry Master. But you aren't allowed to enter there. But there is someone here to see you, it seems even in death we are going to get a mission, ne?" He tone seemed incredibly upbeat, while the tall bandaged man was still quiet confused.

Again the sound of pattering feet entered the it was much slower, and more controlled than those earlier, a monotone voice carried through the near blinding white room, "I had expected you to be taller, at least that is how _he_ made you seem."

The bandaged man rose a non-existing eyebrow in surprise, "Wait, who is he? And who the hell are you?"

"Not that surprising, you both died long before my name became well-known outside of Sunagakure," What almost could be described as a cocky smile rose onto the redhead's face for a brief moment, "My name is Gaara the Godaime Kazekage, and Kami-sama has asked for you two to help me. Which leads to who _he_ is." The now identified Gaara took a few steps forward, showing a bone mask slowly growing from the tattoo on his forehead.

"_He_ is Uzumaki Naruto," He paused to let the information sink in, and from seeing their eyes widen a fraction, he knew that they both remembered the blonde, "Naruto told me how you two helped him to become the man that saved the Shinobi world."

The female widened her eyes a little further, while the large man gave a small chuckle, "So the Gaki did it?"

"No... Peace never came, no matter how hard he tried. In the end he took his own life, choosing to let his friend live free, over trying to fix a corrupt world," A look filled full of remorse seemed to pass through the redhead's face quickly, "I am going through the same process that Naruto went though, only I am going to keep my memories... I wanted to ask you both... Momochi Zabuza, Haku, would you help me to remind Naruto of his path?"

The man known now to be Zabuza shook his head, clear disbelief on his face, "You expect me to believe that... The Blonde that was able to change how people saw the world... Couldn't change his own view?"

"It is often the people who make others the happiest, that suffer the greatest sadness. I also never asked you to believe me, I just told you what happened. Now... will you help me?" Gaara stressed, narrowing his eyes on the two.

Haku took a small step forward and gave a light bow, "Hai, Naruto-san did his best to help me when he could have gotten into a lot of trouble for it. Now that I have the chance to do the same for him. Of course I shall do my best to help him."

"I'll tag along. I got nothing better to do really... plus, I do kind of owe the gaki." Zabuza shifted his weight around a big, giving a stiff nod as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Gaara gave his head a small bow, "Thank-you. Things will begin to feel strange in a few moments, just let the process complete its cycle. Your body may change, and your instincts will become stronger... other than that, I have no real idea what to expect."

Zabuza rose a hand and tore away the bandages on his face, revealing the already growing bones around his jawline, while Haku prodded just under her eyes as a slimy substance started to seep out, "This feels disgusting in all honesty." She remarked, reminding Zabuza that she was in fact female, despite what she told people when they were younger.

"Sadly, you will get used to the feeling."

* * *

**Expansion:**

**What happened to the PoV markers?**

PoV markers were removed for a few reasons, firstly because they look kinda trashy. Secondly, if I am doing my job properly as a writer, and if you guys are paying attention, it should be pretty clear who it is in the first few lines.

**What the Hell is going to happen to Ginrei?!**

I earlier stated that Ginrei was to become part of project: Hoja del Alma. That has not changed, merely the project has not evolved to the level where he is quite needed yet. As you can see, he is being well treated, and has come to the train of thought that he will never leave. How you take that is up to you.

**Was Yoruichi giving the report really needed?**

No, not really. But it did show that Soul Society _does_ know about Naruto and the losses he caused. It also will shows small ways in which Naruto affects those around him, even in indirect manners.

**Why have you made Tia act so strange?**

Her behaviour comes from the fact that, she doesn't exactly trust Naruto, but at the same time, her body responds positively near him. Making her completely confused as to how to act, does she give in to what her body is telling her? Or does she try to find out who he really is before she goes ahead and makes her choice?

**Lily?**

Stark and Lilynete's true form was never given to us, so I made it a mixture of the two. When they become an Arrancar it will go back to how it normally is. So for now, it has Lilynettee's personality, with mostly Stark's traits.

**Who are the other people that know?**

Really? Only two Hollows could possibly be smart enough to come to a conclusion like that... Ulquiorra and Szayel.

**Really?! Oceans in Hueco Mundo?!**

Well, I can't remember it ever stating that there weren't. Even if it did, I think the way it was formed was a good enough reason. A no holds battle between two Vasto Lorde of the highest level.

**Fire and Earth? Where did that come from?**

I never stated that he didn't have control over either. But if you remember from when his powers were first explained... which emotions do you think that they come from?

**Why is Nelliel so touchy?**

I kind of just picture her as such, from the small amount of time we have known her for, she seems to spend a fair amount of time holding onto people. (In cannon)

**Really, you are giving Nel the ability to control the sands?**

Yep, certainly am. Some of you may have noticed this already, but for those that haven't, Naruto controls the skies, Tia the waters, it would be rather strange not to have Nelliel control something as well. Hence she controls the earth.

**What was with the cut away from Naruto, over to Yoruichi again?**

That was done to show her 'adapting', but also to let you all know, that she was still able to be a Shinigami, even though her Zanpakuto was taken from her. In regards to that, it _will_ be returned. Just not for some time yet.

**Kisuke?**

He is going to stay the same creepy shop-keeper that we all love, even during his time in Soul Society, I hope that little snippet showed that to you all.

**Why bring in, Gaara, Zabuza and Haku?**

This is going to be done to help Naruto remember who he was _before_ he becomes an Arrancar. Also because people were wondering when more people from the Naruto Universe would start to come into play. Yes there will be others. No, not all of them will enter like Gaara and his group did. Yes this is another ploy by Kami.

Yes Haku is going to be female, no she _will__ not_ be 'shaking-up' with Naruto, Nelliel and Tia.

Their Hollow forms will be shown in coming chapters, so you are just going to have to wait a little longer.

Yes this trio has already had partners set up for them, but if you want to guess, or try to sway my mind towards someone, be my guest.

**For how much longer will Kami be a part of this story?**

Kami already plays a very minor role. Nothing serious is going to come from her. As you may have guessed, this arc is about Naruto forming his Kingdom, and relationships with those inside of it.

**Will any-more of the Espada be joining Naruto's kingdom?**

No. There is an extremely good reason for that, and some of you evil little thinkers out there, may already be on the right track.

**Where was Grimmjow and Ulquiorra this chapter?**

If each chapter involved every player in the story... those would be either some really large chapters, or they would be scrappy and not make much sense.

**How long until they become Arrancar?**

Shortly, if by 'they' you mean Naruto. As he is going to go first. The main trio _should_ be done by chapter 10. While I do have a plan of the story, some parts are still subject to change:)

But in all honesty if it hasn't happened by chapter 15, someone has killed me and taken control of my story. You have been informed.

**When can we expect the next big fight?**

When the lines become blurred, people will start to look at expanding their territories. Simple enough riddle.

**PA: Things be brewing, hoping to stir the sands of Hueco Mundo. I shall see you all during the next update. Don't forget to R&R and have a nice day/night.**


End file.
